Lyrics of the Undead
by Broken Universe
Summary: Naruto has never heard of the famous metal band The Akatsuki, but he can't ignore it anymore after he sees his girlfriend kiss the vocal of said band. And even though he should be furious with him, he accepts an offer to work with him and film a video for their new song. Although Naruto is soon to realize that it wasn't just his charming smile that got him hired. (Under revision)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys, so this is my first fan-fiction...like ever. So please don't be too harsh on me. I am looking forward to reviews and critique, though. The fiction's still not finished. I am currently writing it, so I am sorry if I update a little later or miss a deadline or two. I suffer from a writers' block time at a time, so yeah, I apologize in advance. Oh, and I'm not pretty sure where exactly I am going with the plot as of now, but don't worry, I'll figure it out along the way. I'm also open to suggestions ;)**

 **Warnings: swearing, yaoi/boyxboy goodness and if you don't like it don't read it. You are warned here in the first chapter, any negative reviews concerning that matter will be deleted. I feel like I should also warn you of my terrible sense of humor too.**

 **Main pairing in the fic will be SasuNaruSasu with maybe some side pairings.**

 **Disclaimer:I think I already mentioned that this is fan-fiction, which basically holds the word fan in itself, meaning I am just that of the manga series and all the characters in it. I do not own any of them. Only thing I do own is the plot and all the places I've described throughout the fiction.**

 **Enjoy :3**

* * *

CHAPTER 1

The First Encounter

Naruto was calmly making his way to the bathroom. Well, as calmly as you walk whenever you can feel your bladder on the brink of exploding. He had been in the mall with Kiba for about an hour now. The poor guy was still planning this romantic date with Hinata and he still hadn't even asked her out yet.

Naruto rolled his eyes. All of their friends knew that he was good at planning dates and surprises and such, even though he may never admit it out loud. Only problem was, no matter how clueless Kiba tended to be, he refused to listen to anything Naruto had to say on the matter, so the blond had long ago given up on giving his thick-headed friend any kind of advice. He just bought himself a big soda and pretended he was listening, humming in approval here and there and nodding his head whenever his best friend looked at him. But now the soda was searching for a way out and he was desperate to reach the bathrooms.

When he got to the point of actually peeing he could barely suppress a moan. He couldn't help, but hum to the tune of 'Let it go' and then chuckled a little at his subconscious for reminding him of such a song at such a time. After what felt like ages, he made his way to the sinks.

Suddenly Naruto frowned. His ears were ringing… and badly. Worst part was it was getting louder and louder with every passing second until he started doubting his own sanity.

Okay. Either he was really going crazy this time, or he was hearing sounds of an UFO approaching and he was soon to be abducted by aliens… But wouldn't that mean that others have to hear it too and that would lead to cars crashing on the streets and people running chaotically and sirens of emergency blaring in the distance.

Okay, maybe he watching way too much movies lately.

Or, maybe the aliens wanted only him and that's why he was the only one hearing this. Those sneaky bastards! Unfortunately for them they weren't sneaky enough because he could clearly hear them now approaching the bathroom doors.

Wait, aliens weren't supposed to be civilized enough to actually use the door… the door to the male's bathroom in the mall no less...right?

He frowned again and realization soon hit him. His ears weren't ringing and this wasn't some UFO… ' _Pfft, who in their right mind would ever consider something like that?'_ He rolled his eyes. Well, he certainly didn't, that's for sure.

Naruto was almost positive now it was screams that he was hearing. Some very high-pitched screams, to be exact. He didn't know if he should feel relieved that he wasn't going to be abducted by aliens or concerned that there were so many girls screaming in front of the man's bathroom doors.

Confusion soon settled and he was about to walk out of the restroom, to see what was happening, when the doors opened abruptly without any sort of warning and he was sent flying to floor, lying flat on his back. He screwed his eyes shut in pain. The back of his head throbbed from the sudden contact it had made with the tiled floor, while the front of his head throbbed from the force with which the metal door had connected with it. There was also this strange weight on his lower area. Too bad his head hurt too much, to pay any attention to it. But then, a grunt that wasn't his, made him snap his eyes open.

There was a boy, late teens as far as Naruto could tell, who was now sitting on the lower half of his body. He had jet black hair, which was in messy spikes on the back of his head while long strands were falling in front of his face, almost hiding it, though they did nothing to hide the way his eyes were screwed shut in pain, while he massaged his forehead with the lam of his hand.

The color of said dark hair made strong contrast with its' owners' extremely pale skin. The boy was really slender, though one could tell that his lean body was well built and muscular if his biceps were anything to go by. The corner of his right eyebrow was pierced and there was a metal ring on the left corner of his bottom lip too. His ears were pierced as well and the holes were obviously loosened as Naruto could clearly see through the boy's earlobes.

Suddenly the stranger opened his eye to reveal two big orbs, dark as the night, which he bore in those of the boy beneath him. Naruto was a little startled by the intense gaze of these eyes that seemed to look right through him and into his soul. The blonde desperately tried searching for anything else to focus his gaze on instead of the two seemingly endless pools of black.

He soon managed to shift his gaze a little and noted that this guy even wore eyeliner. ' _Damn, what a push-over_.' He thought.

A minute or two must have passed in just looking at each other. Could be more or less, Naruto wasn't sure anymore, but a sudden realization hit him like a ton of bricks and he tried to fight the small tint of pink that threatened to spill over his cheeks.

There was a very attractive boy currently sitting in a very dangerous area of his body. He was also staring with great interest at said boy, who, Naruto noticed, was looking more and more amused by the second.

His face suddenly reddened without any of his consent and from stunned and slightly annoyed he went to angry. Who did this emo kid think he was anyway, tackling him to the floor like that and not even bothering to move off him or even apologize for that matter?!

"Aaagh, get off me!" Naruto shouted, trying to wiggle himself from underneath the raven, who just smugly smirked at him. "Hey, I said get off, what's so funny anyway!"

"You." Was the simple replay. With eyes still sparkling with amusement and mischief like he knew something Naruto didn't, the boy got up and put his hands in his pockets. He was slightly taller than Naruto, maybe by a good inch or two which did nothing to sooth the blond's sudden annoyance at this stranger.

Standing up, Naruto grabbed the back of his head, where it had hit the floor as the world around him started spinning.

He dragged his eyes up and down the lean figure of the still smirking boy in front of him, checking the way he was dressed. He wore black skinny jeans that were ripped in several places and had some huge safety pins holding the rips together. His had a cropped tank top and of course, you guessed it, it was black. The front of it was tucked in his jeans revealing a black leather belt covered with metal spikes and he had a bandana on his left wrist. He was even wearing nail polish and you have three shots to guess what color it was.

Naruto scowled at all the black. If this guy put on any more dark shades, he would probably get mistaken for a shadow or something.

"What do you mean me? How am I funny, you jerk?" The blond glared at the others' smug face. The boy just arched a perfect eyebrow up.

"How am I supposed to not be amused by your moronic face?" His voice was so deep and smooth, Naruto almost shuddered. Almost.

"I'm moronic? You're the one who decided that could just randomly run through me! And just so you know it's only common sense to ask if I'm okay, not insult me, you over-confident ass-wipe!" His voice started rising with each word he said. Naruto wasn't sure why he was getting so worked up, but just the mere presence of this person riled him up. And the fact that said person had just turned his back to him, added even more to his anger. "Hey, I'm talking to you!"

The raven just chuckled. A sound, which left Naruto trying hard to suppress a shiver. The blond took the chance to cast a look at the little circle of three black comas on the boy's upper left shoulder and then scowled at it. This kid even got a tattoo! Did he think he was a rock star or something? His clothes, the attitude, nail polish, spikes, piercings, eye make-up and now even a tattoo? He reminded Naruto of that social group in his school that always wore black and looked like they made animal sacrifices in their basements in their free time. No offense, some of them were pretty coo peoplel, but the aura surrounding them, was kinda creepy at times. Though, this one had nothing creepy about him. It was more infuriating than anything else.

"Hn. And I don't think I look like I care." The raven looked at Naruto over his shoulder, checking him out one last time, before flashed him an arrogant smirk and kicking the door open.

He exited, leaving one baffled and seething blond to stare at his back.

* * *

 **A/N : Well I hoped you liked the first chapter, leave a review, please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yey, second chapter! :3 Finally, I couldn't stop making corrections and I am still not very pleased with the way it turned out, but oh well. Guess I have read it so many times already that no matter what I do it'd sound wrong in my ears so I look forward to your opinion.**

 **Warnings : Except for swearing and some OOC Sakura I'm not really sure if there is anything else.**

 **Disclaimer: Nope, sadly I still don't own the characters :/**

 **A/N : I'm searching for a Beat, and because I don't have one in the moment, I want to apologize in advance for any misspellings or whatever mistakes I might have made while writing this. Anyone up for the job, please message me.**

* * *

CHAPTER 2

A Monday that sucks

Monday. Oh, what a wonderful blessing this day was to humanity. Especially when you have school so early in the morning that you haven't even fully woken up yet when your classes start. What a joy it is to be forced to sit on an uncomfortable wooden chair in front of an equally uncomfortable desk and pay attention to boring teachers and their boring lessons, when all you really want to do is go back to the warmth only the sheets of your bed can provide.

 _'_ _Well things are as they are'_ , Naruto thought bitterly, as he made his way down the long hallways of the building also known as Hell. Well, its formal name was Konoha High School, but don't let it fool you. It was full of annoying girls, who thought that just because their parent had money, they ruled the world, annoying brain-dead jocks who thought that they should be obeyed just because they were ripped and then there were these annoying teachers who thought that they knew everything.

Okay, so as you can already tell, Naruto was in a bad mood, but can you really blame him? His head still hurt from the encounter he had with the pale bastard the day before and he really, really hated Mondays. The annoying squeals around him, coming from the girls near his locker, didn't really help his headache much. They were probably fawning over this annoying boy band that everybody seemed to talk about. Worst part was, he must've passed around seven or more groups of squealing girls this morning, standing in circles and fawning over some magazines which obviously showed how ' _mysterious and sexy'_ these Akatsuki guys were.

Naruto rolled his eyes, even more annoyed then before. With all that worshiping they were doing, one would think that they were forming some sort of a strange cult and these guys were their Gods. The blond subconsciously shuddered at the thought.

With a scowl he slammed the door to his locker shut and made his way down the hall to his first class. Math. Whoever thought that you can solve math problems this early in the morning, on a Monday no less, clearly was possessed by an evil demon or something equally hellish. No human being should be able to torture others of its kind in such a monstrous way, without being the Satan himself.

Naruto sat himself in his usual seat, way in the back of the room where he could take a nap without getting caught. Although if those dumb girls didn't soon shut up about the damn vocalist of that stupid boy band of theirs, Naruto would not be held responsible for the thigs he may do.

"Naruto!" Oh, yeah. Naruto almost forgot his girlfriend was also a part of these girls.

"Hey, Sakura!" He tried to sound as cheerful as possible, plastering a huge grin on his face, when she literally threw herself on his neck. He chuckled lightly as she placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"So, I see someone's in a good mood this morning." He said as he brushed away a strand of pink hair that had fallen on his face.

"Yup" She said and let go of his neck only to sit on his lap. ' _Okay, she definitely wants something'_ thought the blond. She rarely ever sat in his lap, and almost never when they were in public.

"Is it okay if the girls and I go to the mall after school? I know we had plans and all for this afternoon, but I have my eyes set on these really cute shoes and I know how much you hate shopping. We planned to go around the shops a little, I mean like explore. Like did you know I have never been to the metal shop, for an example". Okay that was weird. She'd never step a foot in the metal shop before and now she was willing to in her own free will? Was it the first of April or something? He wasn't mad about the canceled plans or anything. They had reached that part in a relationship, where they didn't need to be with each other 24/7 to know that the other was committed, but still…

"Since when do you show any kind of interest in metal? I mean, no offence, but the last time I asked you to come with me to the metal shop you said you'd rather drown yourself in the fountain than step a foot in there. Why the sudden interest?" He watched her as she bit down on her lip and then pouted playfully at the accusation.

"Well, yeah, it's not my favorite place, but I heard that The Akatsuki are in town right now, which also means that Uchiha Sasuke is here too and he'd definitely be there." Her voice was rising higher and higher with every word, until it sounded almost inhuman at the end. How did girls ever manage that, was beyond Naruto. Yeah, he could sing and reach some high notes himself, but damn he could never do such a thing with his voice. Although he suspected that this may have something to do with _Sasuke_. Sometimes the blond felt like Sakura preferred this guy over him.

"Mhm... Well, okay, I'll just go with Kiba and Gaara and see that cool new zombie movie. Of course you can always join us and then we'll stop by to grab your shoes." Sakura sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Naruto, you know how much I hate these kind of movies." She said with a cute pout, running a hand through his golden locks absentmindedly and he sighed contently, loving when she played with his hair.

"Okay." Naruto whispered softly as he placed a kiss on her temple. "But you won't escape me tomorrow." He wiggled his brows suggestively. "It'll be just you and me. We'll watch a movie then have dinner…? How does that sound?" He tightened his hold on her waist, watching her as she nodded her head slightly and smiled softly at him. Then, just when she moved to get up, the blonde grabbed her wrist and pulled her down on his lap again for a kiss.

Sakura's eyes widened at first, not expecting it, but then she quickly shut them and relaxed. She moved her lips in sync with these of her boyfriend. It wasn't any of those dynamic make-out kisses and no one moved to deepen it. It was just one of those that you share with your significant other time at a time, just because. After a couple of seconds they pulled apart and Sakura smiled. There was still something strange in her eyes, but at least her smile was genuine.

The bell rang, so she quickly jumped off his lap and made her way to her seat. In the meantime Naruto made a mental note to finally check these Akutski guys out. Couldn't be that bad since so many people liked them, right?

* * *

It was a nice day. The sun was still warm and shining brightly. Already the school parking lot was almost empty. Only exceptions made a couple of cars, but they too probably weren't going to be there in a short while.

The school day was over. Sooner than Naruto had thought it would be. Everything went normally. No one caught him napping, no surprise tests, lunch was very uneventful. Everything went too normally if you ask him, but he smirked. Maybe Mondays weren't so bad after all. He leaned against the side of his car with a content smile, enjoying the feeling of the sun-rays on his skin and the soft breeze that caressed his cheeks and ruffled his golden hair.

Kiba, Gaara, Shikamaru, Lee and Chouji should be out of the school soon. They were supposed to go to the mall together and watch this cool new movie that just came out. He really wanted to see it and now that Sakura had canceled their plans he had asked Gaara and Kiba to go watch it with him after school was over. At lunch Lee and Chouji were talking about how they wanted to see the very same movie and they decided they should go together, and of course Chouji decided he should also bring his best friend Shikamaru, who found it way too 'troublesome' to even argue with them for being dragged around.

And here they were now, crossing the parking lot.

"Sup, blondie?" Kiba slapped Naruto's back and grinned at the way his friend almost fell to his knees. The blond just glared at him, tough Kiba was completely unaffected by it, used to the glare as he was from a very young age. "Okay, who's ready to see some zombies getting their asses handed to them?" He looked around all five faces with a grin that only Naruto managed to equally match.

"Okay, my youthful friends, let's go!" Lee shouted and sprinted to his car, making Chouji snicker at his enthusiasm. Shikamaru yawned and put his hands in his pockets and together with his chubby friend followed Lee to his car. They had this unspoken rule that Gaara and Kiba always rode with Naruto, so sitting arrangements were never discussed.

The redhead quickly hopped into the front seat beside the blond and smirked slightly, calmly waiting for Kiba's outburst. For some reason tormenting the brunet was the high-light of his day.

"Heey, what the fuck dude, you damn well know that this is my seat! I _never_ ride in the back!"

"Hm, well I guess you are today, aren't you, dog-breath?" There was a glare directed in the red-heads direction and just when Kiba opened his mouth to retaliate, Naruto brought the car to life and cut him off.

"Damnit Kiba, just sit in the back! It won't hurt your ego that much! Jeez, the things you two bicker about!" He muttered at the end. Seriously, sometimes Naruto couldn't help but think of them as an old married couple. He felt like if he wasn't there to interrupt their stupid hassles, they would have killed each other a very long time ago. Knowing how they were both so short tempered, things between them usually escalate pretty quickly. Deep down, Naruto was sure that they'd help the other out if they were to be in whatever need, but it was these moments when none of them were in any need of help, when Naruto was really scared for the safety of his two best friends.

With a pout and a huff Kiba sat ungracefully in the middle of the back seat with his hands folded over his chest.

The moment Naruto pulled out of the parking lot, silence engulfed the trio and Gaara reached forward to turn on the radio. Some slow romantic song started playing through the speakers in the car and Kiba made a barfing noise form the backseat. Ignoring him, Naruto just hummed to the familiar tune.

"What the hell, Naruto?" Kiba laughed from the back. "Don't tell me you listen to this crap or I'm seriously about to scratch you out of my list of friends."

"Yeah, I just love the way these songs sound. Just so full of love and they make me feel so giddy." The blond said with an even tone, sending Kiba one of his are-you-for-real looks. "What do you think, dipshit, Sakura must've left my radio on this station."

Gaara snorted at that.

"That's what they all say." The redhead muttered, acting like he didn't notice the glare that was directed at his head. He made a face at the sappy lyrics as he watched out of the window and reaching for the radio once again, changing the channels until metal started blasting through the speakers of the car.

"Ah, now that's more like it!" And of course Kiba, who could never stay still for too long, started acting like he was playing the drums and sang along with the vocalist. Gaara too was bobbing his head along to the rhythm and Naruto swore he saw his lips moving with the lyrics. It seemed like only the blond was unfamiliar with the song, though the voice of the vocalist did sound familiar.

"Who are these guys?" They weren't bad at all. He actually couldn't believe he hadn't heard of them before.

"Oh man, don't tell me you're being serious!?" Kiba looked at him incredulously through the rear view mirror. Then he saw the pure confusion on his best friends face "Like, you mean, you seriously haven't heard them before? Dude, where have you been living for the past couple of months? In the 17th century? Cause, you know, they had no television and radio back then too." Gaara snorted again, but other than that he kept silent. "These are the Akatsuki!"

Naruto's mouth formed a perfect 'o'. He had wanted to check them out, but never got around to it.

"Well hearing how all the girls like them so much, I never thought they'd sound like that. I just imagined them all touchy feely to be honest." Kiba rolled his eyes. He honestly couldn't blame his friend for that, but still. These guys were everywhere. It was a real miracle he hadn't heard them until now.

For the most part, the short ride to the mall was silent. Only exception was the radio, Kiba singing and occasionally Gaara telling him how awful he sounded. Okay, so maybe it wasn't very silent after all, but that's what they were used to anyway.

In a couple of minutes Naruto had already parked next to Lee's green car and soon they were all making their way through the parking lot, laughing and bickering over stupid stuff like always. Naruto, as the person he was, would get riled up real easily by Kiba being the smartass he was. Gaara kept silent, only smirking here and there or throwing a biting remark at Kiba. Shikamaru was saving his energy as much as he could like always, muttering his favorite word time at a time and mostly gazing at the puffy white clouds in the sky. Lee was currently as enthusiastic as always, throwing fists and kicks in the air and Chouji ate his potato chips through fits of laughter over something funny someone had said, which honestly happened a lot. Sometimes they wondered how he never chocked, talking and laughing with his mouth full all of the time.

And just like that, the moment they reached the glass doors of the mall, everyone stopped talking and put on their most serious and cocky expression. Long ago, they'd made up this game, so whenever they were entering the mall, or any other place for that matter, they would enter acting like some famous rock-stars. It had taken Naruto a good half an hour to convince Gaara, but at the end the redhead had relented. It had started with only Kiba, Naruto and the redhead, but soon they dragged most of their friends in to that game of theirs. Now even Shikamaru was participating, though he had put on a good fight at first, saying how childish and utterly troublesome it was, but soon began taking part in the game too. Whoever was the first to brake the act was to buy the others lunch. Or at least that is how it worked in the beginning. Now it was more like ritual to them. They did it every time, walking in sync, their heads up and avoiding all the eye-contact, making people wonder who were these push-overs.

This time, though, the moment of fake-fame, lasted rather shortly than it normally did, because just a couple of seconds after entering the mall, Kiba had accidently stepped on the back of Naruto's shoe so the blond had started to lose his balance. In attempts to regain it, he was about to hit Shikamaru. The brunette on his side, trying to avoid Naruto's flying hands, sidestepped and in result tripped Lee, who, very ungracefully fell flat on his face.

A wave of dead silence flooded the atmosphere around them. Other people had stopped to stare at the group that just froze when everything went so quiet all of a sudden. All heads slowly turned to look at Lee… And everyone started laughing. Every single person around them was just laughing their asses off along with them. Yes, that's right, even Gaara was laughing. Well, so much for their big entrance.

In a couple of minutes the laughter had finally started dying out and everyone that had stopped to laugh at them was now just continuing with their lives. Lee had gotten up and announcing that he was okay, giving everyone the thumbs-up and his infamous grin. Soon all of the boys started walking towards the escalators on their left. Snickers could still be heard from the group here and there at the not so distant memory.

"Oh man, I haven't gotten such a good laugh for ages!" Kiba said, while still whipping tears from his eyes.

"Yeah, well that's good to hear, knowing it was all your fault. Glad you at least had a laugh." Gaara shot back with a smirk.

"How is it my fault? As far as I could tell, Lee tripped because of Shikamaru!" Kiba threw his hands in the air, pointing at the lazy genius.

"Hey, don't you dare, blame it on me. If I haven't side-stepped Naruto would have hit me square in the face." At that point they were already on the escalator, reaching the second floor, where the cinema was.

"See, so if you have watched your step for once, and didn't step on Naruto, everything would have gone smooth enough." Gaara looked at the blonde for conformance, but Naruto had long lost track of what they were all talking about. All of their voices were a distant muffled sound in his head by the looks of it.

He had a deep scowl on his face and was staring at something up ahead. The moment he saw the black duck-butt hair style, and trust him, it was hard to miss, he had forgotten all about his friends. That was the rude bastard from the day before and now he was surrounded by dozens of girls, screaming at him, some of them were even crying. ' _Ha! Serves him right!_ ' Naruto thought. ' _He had probably kicked a puppy, or whatever he likes doing in his free time and now all the girls are fussing and screaming at him… wait is that Sakura?_ '

His inward line of insults had been broken when he saw the shock of pink hair in the crowd of girls… Girls who were trying to take a picture with him… Okay something was off here.

Naruto was brought back to his senses when his vision blurred and he found himself with his face inches away from the black polished tiles of the floor in front of the escalators. Obviously, when he was being incredibly busy staring at the pale bastard, he had completely forgotten he was on an escalator. And like every other escalator, this one had its end too. So when that end had come to Naruto's feet, he tripped and began felling forward. He had his fast reflexes to thank for stretching his arms out in time and catching himself before he kissed the floor.

"See! He does a good enough job of tripping without any of my help!" Kiba exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at the blond, who just glared back at him.

Gaara, already forgetting about the hassle, followed Naruto's previous line of sight to see what had held his friends interest so greatly.

"Oh my god, don't tell me that's Uchiha Sasuke right there! Man, do I hate how he gets all the girls." Naruto, who suddenly broke out of his trance, looked at his friend quizzically. Surely he didn't mean that this jerk was supposed to be the guy over whom the whole female population was fawning over as of lately. He was about to tell them how much of a jerk the Uchiha actually was when he decided against it. God forbid any of the girls heard him.

"Yeah, whatever." Naruto rolled his eyes and got up again on his feet. "What's the big fuss all about, anyway? Aren't the stars supposed to be like every other human being?" The blond had his arms crossed over his chest and a childish pout on his face. He looked up again, and right on time to see a squealing Sakura throw herself at Sasuke, grabbing the sides of his head and planting her mouth on his, bending him towards her so she could keep the lock her lips had on his.

Naruto's eyes grew wide at the sight and he suddenly felt the horrible need to throw up, but forced himself to keep it down. How could she?!

He saw the Uchiha push her off him with disgust written all over his face and then walk away from the screaming crowd of girls, the back of his hand still whipping his mouth. There were also some large guys acting like his man shield now, probably so he wouldn't be bothered in the same way again.

Naruto whipped his head to look at his friends and felt relieve that Gaara seemed to be the only person except him to witness this. They shared a look and Gaara couldn't help but notice the hurt in the blue eyes of his first and best friend, at which his jaw tightened. He had known Naruto for a long time and knew all the pain through which the boy had been forced to through and seeing him hurt again, was something Gaara couldn't take very lightly.

In the meanwhile the blond was at a total loss of words, and that rarely ever happened to him. His eyes were staring unseeingly at his moving feet as he followed his friends through the mall. It's like his thoughts suddenly swallowed him whole, dulling all of his senses once again and blocking everything from the outside world and if his friends noticed his sudden change of mood they didn't say anything, to which he was very glad.

With a sigh and lips pressed tightly in a thin line, he pulled out his phone and stared at it for a little while, not sure if he wanted to confront Sakura so soon after what he had seen. Although a second later he felt anger surge through his body in thick waves while his mind played over the scene and he sent a quick text to his girlfriend, telling her that he was at the mall. He asked her to meet him in the underground parking lot in a couple of minutes, before putting the devise away and gritting his teeth. He didn't lift his again though, leaving his blond bangs to hide his narrowed eyes.

From then on, time started passing in a blur. The only thing he could see was that kiss repeating over and over in front of his eyes, making his fists ball at his sides.

Very soon he was on the line for thickets, not realizing when it had happened or how he was at the front of the group, but he decided it didn't really matter, as he had suddenly lost any urge to see any kind of movie. He stood in front of the bored girl behind the counter and smiled. A smile that turned out to be a real challenge and it came out strained, never really meeting his eyes.

"Five tickets please."

Behind him, Kiba took a look around himself and began counting on his fingers, with a frown on his face.

"Hey, um dude, I know you suck at math and all, so I kinda wanted to remind you there's actually six of us, you know?"

Naruto paid for the tickets without paying him any mind and instead pushing the tickets in his hands.

"I'm sorry, guys, there's something I need to do. I'll eventually come in too. You just head in." He tried to smile, though he failed miserably again. Everyone looked at him a little confused except for Shikamaru, who looked thoughtful and Gaara who simply sent his friend a curt nod.

Naruto's phone buzzed in his pants and he stared walking away, not waiting for any more reaction from his friends. He read the text which held a simple okay and a wink emoji. She had probably thought that he had some sort of a surprise for her. Oh boy, she was in for a surprise, all right.

The blond felt sick to his stomach again and he frowned. He really needed to talk to her, though he wasn't quite sure what he would say. Only thing he was sure of, he didn't like one bit what he saw and what he still continued to see in his mind. And maybe that was a good enough start as any for the conversation he wanted to have with his pink-haired girlfriend.

* * *

Naruto was leaning on one of the concrete walls in the underground parking lot. He wore a frown on his face and his hands were crossed over his chest. He was currently looking at the small cracks on the asphalt under his feet as if they were the most interesting thing in the whole universe.

He really wasn't sure how to start and what exactly to say when Sakura comes down here to meet him. What is one supposed to say in a situation like this, anyway? It's not like he saw a pair of shoes and thought she'd like them.

His mind just couldn't even begin to wrap around what he'd seen, although with every passing second he became more and more aware of how true and very real everything he had seen was. For a very long time now Sakura had been talking only about Sasuke. In the beginning she didn't dare doing it in front of Naruto, but not so long ago she had started telling him how cute he was and how sexy and stuff he didn't really give a shit about concerning this guy. At first he had decided not to dwell on it too much, hoping it would pass, but it turns out he had been sorely mistaken.

A part of him still wanted to believe that this was just some sick hidden-camera joke. That it wasn't Sakura who he had seen and this was just some big misunderstanding. He wanted to believe it was another pink-haired girl, who from afar just looked like his girlfriend, but just thinking of that made him realize just how absurd it sounded. And that realization made him feel even sadder, but most importantly it made him even angrier.

By this point he was sure that if stares could kill, his shoes would be in pieces and illuminated in flames as of how hard he was glaring at them.

His train of thought was suddenly interrupted when he heard a pair of shoes clicking on the ground, the sound moving closer to him. Naruto looked up and saw the familiar face, smiling at him like nothing had ever happened. Smiling like she hadn't just kissed another guy.

"Hey!" She smiled sweetly at him, then threw her hands around his neck and kissed him. And that was what got Naruto real angry. How dare she kiss him, when just a moment ago she was throwing herself at a complete stranger, kissing _him_?

Sakura felt that her boyfriend wasn't quite responding to the kiss, or at least not in the way she had expected him to. She felt his jaw tighten and his body stiffen. With a frown she slowly pulled away so she could look in his eyes. She gave him a confused look, as if asking him what's wrong but he only stared blankly at her. His face was like made of stone. A perfect mask.

"Why?" He whispered just loud enough so he could be sure she had heard him. He didn't dare move his gaze to meet her eyes and he just stared blankly ahead. She just looked at him even more confused than before, but didn't dare open her mouth to answer. That only made Naruto angrier and this time he shifted his eyes so he could look at her. "Why would you do that, Sakura?" He asked again, this time his voice a little louder than in it was the first time. "Why would you do that to me… No, to us? Why would you want to throw it all away?" He pushed her hands away from his neck and they limply fell beside her body.

Sakura just opened her mouth and closed it for a couple of times, surprised of his behavior. She did have an idea what this was all about, but she prayed to God she wasn't right.

"I'm not really sure what you're talking about..." She shook her head slightly. Her pink strands swiftly following the motion of her head.

"Oh, you damn well know how much you fucked up, Sakura. Just when I turn my back and you run to some random dude to kiss him. Is this all our relationship means to you? A complete, fucking zero?"

Her eyes grew wide in realization and her lips parted in surprise once more. How could he have seen that? She frowned. Her perfect eyebrows meeting in the middle as her gaze darted downwards to her feet. Then a bitter smile appeared on her face and she looked up with sad eyes at his.

"I think we both know it didn't mean anything at all to him and…" She gulped. "...And to me either." Her head bowed after that and she was look at the ground again.

"Yeah, and you and I both know if it didn't mean anything to you, you wouldn't have done it in the first place, Sakura! I think I forgave you these kinds of fuck-ups for way too long. You're never going to change, are you?" His voice started rising with every word. "The first time I saw you kiss another guy, you told me it was an 'accident', the other time I happened to see something like that again, you said you were drunk and now you're telling me it didn't mean anything?" He still remembered quite vividly the kisses he had the misfortune of witnessing.

Sakura's fingers were fiddling with the hem of her shirt by now and she was looking at the ground like a puppy being scolded for peeing on the carpet. But this... To Naruto this was something way too hard to dismiss so easily. And for whom it wouldn't be? That was something that some puppy eyes and a pout won't fix.

"I don't know about you, but I don't go around kissing people if I don't want it to mean anything. Did all the kisses we shared also mean nothing to you? Because I'm pretty sure the kisses I happened to accidently witness weren't the only ones you had with these other dudes. Am I right?" The girl screwed her eyes shut, the frown between her eyebrows deepening, obviously refusing to give him any sort of answer, but to Naruto that was more than enough. "How am I supposed to trust you when I know that the moment you think I'm not looking, you just go off and kiss somebody?"

Then, just like that her fingers let go of her shirt and her eyes opened. She stared blankly at the ground for a moment.

"What do you mean 'The moment I _think_ you're not looking'? You mean to tell me your trust in me is so low, you needed to stalk me?" Her voice was barely above a whisper. It did feel like she said it more to herself than him, but he had heard her anyways. Naruto had no problem hearing every word she muttered under her breath.

"I did have trust in you, but can you look me in the eyes and tell me you deserved it?" The pink-head took notice of the past tense and looked up to stare at Naruto. "You knew I was coming to the mall today, so don't you dare even try and blame me for anything. Because even if I was stalking you, and I wasn't, you're still the one to blame for this falling apart, because if you haven't forgotten, you're the one who just kissed another guy and came here, trying to kiss me not five minutes later." He's voice was so calm and even, devoted from any emotion, it actually scared Sakura. He was the most expressive and animated person she had ever met, and seeing him so emotionless and cold all of sudden made the back of her eyes sting.

"Okay, and what if Uchiha had actually returned the kiss instead of pushing you away? What if he had pushed you against the wall and kissed you back instead? What if he offered you to be _his_ girlfriend? Hm? What would you've done then, Sakura?"

Sakura didn't answer for a long time, only returned her stare to the ground under her feet, probably searching for answers there. Or maybe she was wishing it could open up and swallow her whole if the blush on her cheeks was something to go by. Naruto personally couldn't bring himself to care anymore if it did and for all he knew, she could be blushing at the image in her head of the bastard kissing her back and asking her out. He didn't know which it was, but he didn't dwell on it. He was way too hurt to care about anything right now and the silence of his girlfriend was just speaking volumes to him. It was all he had expected to hear anyways.

She then suddenly smiled sadly, making him frown slightly at the thought that he might have just been a little too hard on her and she was really regretting all of this…

"But he didn't" Was all she managed to say, braking him out of his thoughts and with that breaking the blonds heart farther more, because that was what told him that the sad smile was actually brought to her lips by the fact that the Uchiha hadn't returned her feelings, and not the knowledge that her boyfriend was hurt.

Naruto's face became void of any emotions once again. His eyes looked so dead, Sakura actually felt scared the moment her green eyes met his blue ones.

"I don't think there is anything more I can say to you, except that the last 11 months were probably a total waste of time." He began walking away from her when he stopped a couple of feet away and turned around to cast a look at her over his shoulder. She hadn't moved an inch from her spot, staying there as if she were glued to the ground. Her pink bangs were falling over her face, successfully hiding her eyes. She didn't chase after him this time, pleading for his forgiveness like the last time she realized he had seen her with someone else. She just stood there like a perfect statue.

"I'm sorry Sakura, but we're over." _And maybe this is for the better._ Naruto thought, seeing as how Sakura didn't even try to put up a fight when their relationship came crashing to the ground in front of her green eyes. He didn't wait for a reaction, knowing that none would come, so he just turned his head forward and walked away, out of the parking lot and with that, out of Sakura's life.

Man, did Mondays suck.

* * *

 **So, um, yeah. I promise I don't have anything against Sakura, I just needed this to happen so things would work from then on in the fiction. I know she's kinda OOC, but whatever, it's an AU, some characters are bound to turn out at least slightly OOC. Thanks for reading and leave a review if you'd like.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well... third chapter. I probably shouldn't be posting it so soon, but I'm way too excited to stop :D. The story is written up to the fifth one, though this one is the last I'll be posting for today cause I'd like to have material to post later when it's hard to finish the one I'll be currently writing, so I'm not leaving the story without an update.**

 **This chapter kinda came out on it's own tbh. It's not so long, but it's where shit starts happening. Hope you enjoy it ^.^  
**

 **Warnings : Swearing (Like in every chapter I ever write :D); kinda OOC Itachi**

 **Disclaimer : If Naruto was mine this story wouldn't be fanfiction, right?**

* * *

CHAPTER 3

Naruto sat on the soft sofas in front of the cinema theaters, waiting for his friends. Looking at his clock he realized it probably wouldn't be for another hour before the end of the movie. He had contemplated going in to get his mind off things for a little while, but decided against it. He was sure he would just sit there, pretending to be watching, while his mind tried to wrap around all the things that had happened over the past hour. So why give his money to do it inside of a movie theater when he could clearly do it outside of it for free?

And so here he was, sitting on the cushions of the sofa, staring at the carpet under his feet and all of the ornaments it had, studying them with such interest, his eyes were about to fall of their sockets. In his hands he held a soda on the straw of which he was chewing mercilessly.

Passers-by were looking at him, some with concern, some with frowns, but he couldn't bring himself to care for any of that. All he really wanted to do right now was curl up in his bed and sleep for a couple of days. But of course that wasn't something he could do. Life would still go on while he slept and nothing would've changed when he woke up, so what would be the point of it anyway.

Naruto sighed. He knew that breaking up with Sakura was the right thing to do, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt. That girl was his crush since middle school and now he was a junior. ' _Getting over her won't be easy'_ he though. Just last year she had decided to give him a chance, but really it was his fault for having such high expectations. They were just some stupid unexperienced sophomores that knew jack shit about relationships and commitment. This afternoon's events just proved him right. They were way too young to understand the meaning of being really committed to a relationship… To be committed to someone.

In his head, the blond did have a slight idea of how that was supposed to work, but it seemed like the person he was trying to commit himself to, didn't. Or maybe she did, but just wasn't willing to commit herself to him. After all she'd known for his crush on her for quite a while and turned him down every time he tried to ask her out. Maybe she never felt strongly for him and that was something he couldn't blame her for. But the thing that she was to blame for, was that she didn't tell him she didn't want to be with him anymore; she didn't try to brake-up with him when she felt her feeling fading. Instead she just toyed with him. That's what hurt the blond the most.

"Aarrgh!" Naruto burrowed one of his hands in his mess of blond locks, pulling them roughly, as the other hand still held the now empty cup of soda. His head hurt from all of this dwelling into matters. He was dwelling and thinking, searching for answers and subconsciously trying to justify the pink-head's actions. He knew that nothing would change what had already happened, so why did he even bother.

With a sigh he got up and started making his way to the bathrooms. It wasn't like he needed it, but a walk would be nice, maybe help him to clear his head a little.

Walking into the restroom, first thing he saw was his reflection in the mirrors across form the door. He allowed his reflection to stare back at him for a little while, noting how tired it looked. Naruto hadn't gotten much sleep the past night and the events of today combined with the lack of sleep made him look like crap.

He tried to smile at himself in the mirror, but in his eyes that looked just plain awful. The smile looked so sad, stretching out his scarred cheeks like they were held up by scotch tape and the smile never really met the look in his eyes.

"Damn, I sure look like shit." He chuckled bitterly at himself. And he felt like it too, but the moment the movie his friends were at ended, he had to act like his old goofy and cheerful self again.

A low chuckle could be heard from further into the restroom. He though he was alone, but it turns out he was wrong, as a tall, pale figure, dressed in black from head to toe started walking towards him. The blond was forced to look at the person he last wanted to see right now. The raven boy was the reason for all this in the first place, wasn't he? Okay, so maybe he wasn't. As far as could Naruto remember, Sakura was the one who had kissed him and he had pushed her away. But Naruto just needed someone to blame right now and here he was, Stupid Uchiha and his stupid smirk…Wait, smirk? What did he have to smirk about?

"You really do look like shit, dobe." So that was his reason, huh. Well, it wasn't like Naruto had expected something less bastard-y, from him anyway.

But Naruto couldn't manage to get angry in the tired state he was in right now. All he did was just glare at the other's smug face.

"Yeah, well you're the main reason I do, so just shut the hell up and go away already!" Even though his statement was full of foul words, it lacked the bite. The other boy decided not to pay much attention to that, looking unfazed. He scoffed and looked at him with fake surprise and amused eyes.

"Even though I'm always happy to know that I made someone miserable, I'm really not sure how I managed that one." Then the raven just shrugged his shoulders and smirked again. "Oh well, I'll take the pleasure from your misery anyway." Naruto pouted a little, rolling his eyes, irritated at the other.

"Oh you managed it, all right. If you remember that pink haired girl that kissed you today.." Sasuke kinda lost his amusement upon hearing this and looked with slight interest at the blond in front of him, not that he would admit it. "She is- _was_ my girlfriend" He corrected himself quickly, but the raven caught on the slip none the less.

Sasuke wasn't dumb, he knew what was coming since the beginning of the sentence but he just didn't care for the blond idiot's love life. He held the conversation because he was just so amused by him and that dumb, cute pout he wore… Wait, cute?

"Hn. Well it isn't like it was my fault, so stop whining at me. Quite frankly I felt like throwing up just looking at her. I'm surprised you'd even fallen so low. I mean, even a moron like should have had standards." By now Naruto wasn't sure if he should be angry about him shit-talking his ex, angry because he was called a moron without standards, or feel flattered because the raven thought he 'wouldn't have fallen so low'. "But I guess that your dumb face is just attractive to anything dumb around it."

Okay, so Naruto was really confused now. Was he just being called dumb or attractive? But of course, just one glance at the Uchiha told him he should probably take more offence than be flattered. Naruto really wasn't in the mood for mind games so he just furrowed his eyebrows and pouted a little.

"My face is not dumb." He murmured, at which Sasuke scoffed and tried to make his way past the blond. Just when he was about to exit he heard the blond talk once more in the same quiet and tired way as the first time. "You should be a little bit nicer, knowing you're the one who caused me this misery."

Sasuke was sure the blond didn't mean it for him to hear but he did anyways, so he turned around staring at the blond who was now fidgeting on his spot and playing with the hem of his T-shirt while he wore a frown over his features, not even looking at Sasuke. The boy looked like a kicked puppy, standing in the rain.

Sasuke tried to sound mocking, though the amusement was now gone from his eyes.

"So what do you want me to do? To make it up to you, just because you're girlfriend turned out to be a bitch?" Naruto scoffed at that and then smiled sadly. Looking away, he murmured something quietly.

"What was that?" The raven asked him. He wasn't even sure why he hadn't just walked out, instead of staying to question the blond, but he just felt like it was the right thing to do. Damn, since when did he start being so noble, doing the right thing?

"I said that that would be too nice of you, knowing how much of a bastard you are." Yup, Naruto still sounded as depressed as earlier, even though his voice was a little bit ouder this time.

"Hn." Was all Naruto got afterwards, as the raven started walking out of the bathrooms. Naruto stood there for a while, staring at the doors with confusion until he couldn't help himself anymore and followed after the pale boy.

"So is that a yes or a no?" He looked suspiciously at Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Hey, stop grunting. Did you forget all you vocabulary all of a sudden or what?" At that Sasuke stopped and slowly turned around to look at the blond, a smirk visible on his face once again. ' _So he finally got out of his depressed state a little and is slowly going for his obnoxious loud self.'_

"Hn." Was all he said once more before turning around and starting to walk again, scratching his smirk wider.

"I'll take that as yes" Naruto said dramaticaly and easily caught up with the raven boy, locking his arms behind his neck as he walked. The Uchiha just shook his head.

"Dobe." This is all that escaped his mouth this time

"Hey, would you stop calling me that already! I have a name, you know!"

"Probably you do, but since I have no idea what it is, you're just dobe to me, _Dobe._ " Sasuke looked at him from the side of his eyes, not bothering to turn his head.

"Yeah well my name is Uzumaki Naruto, _Teme_! Believe it!" Sasuke was just amazed how quick this boy could shift through moods and emotions. A moment ago his voice would be even and emotionless and now he was already shouting at him.

Usually Naruto would be angry for being insulted, but there was something that just wouldn't let him get angry. He felt more amused than anything else. He really wasn't sure why but his mood started lifting little by little. Seeing how the other smirked at him, and seeing that the smirk held something little more than just mockery, Naruto felt not so alone as he did while miserably sitting on the sofas in front of the cinema theaters. Then he could only muse and dwell on his problems, but having something, or rather a bastardy someone to keep you're depressed thoughts at by was a nice change.

Glancing at his clock he realized it would be still fifty more minutes before the others are out of the theater, so the blond decided that annoying the Uchiha was as good a distraction as any.

"Naruto hm.." The other boy mused, tasting the name slowly in his mouth and then acting like he was contemplating something really hard. Then suddenly he turned his head to give Naruto a look with his pierced eyebrow arched up and said through a smirk "I still think 'dobe' is a more suitable name for a moron like you"

Naruto was sure he should be angry, and probably there was something wrong with him, but he simply couldn't bring himself to be. He tried to glare, he really tried, but he was sure the smirk that tugged at the corners of his lips betrayed him. He didn't know why, but there was something new to the way the bastard was acting.

And then he suddenly realized something. He was holding a conversation. A conversation with Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke who was the lead vocal of the famous metal band, The Akatsuki. Uchiha Sasuke, for whose attention girls were ready to kill. And the blond was sure said vocal had a lot of money, with which he was now going to 'make it up to him'.

Okay, so it wasn't like Sasuke had said he would, it was more like a rhetorical question, but Naruto was going to hold him down to it, rhetorical or not.

"So it's ramen then." The blond said nonchalantly.

"Hey, I never said I'm treating you to anything, Dobe" The Uchiha responded, but was still smirking, which Naruto was sure was a good sign.

"And I don't think you left yourself much of a choice, Teme." He flashed him a mischievous grin before grabbing his wrist and dragging him to the ramen shop at the mall.

Surprisingly enough, the Uchiha didn't even protest much.

* * *

Half an hour later and Naruto was already finishing up his seventh bowl of ramen.

"Another bowl of miso ramen please!" He shouted cheerfully. All of his problems lay forgotten in the back of his mind, as he downed bowl after bowl of the heavenly food. Sasuke just looked at him incredulously, slightly scared even as he took a look at the dangerously high tower of empty bowls next to the blond.

"Where do you even manage put all this food?" He took a look at the slender figure of the boy. He was well built, not too ripped, but pleasantly muscled, but Sasuke had never seen a person managing to inhale so much food at once and have such a figure.

"Haha, it's a talent." He grinned as another bowl was placed in front of him. Naruto wasted no time in diving in. Sasuke was left enable to mutter a single word. This was food for like two to three days in his opinion. Never before had he seen someone eat his own weight in ramen. If he ate this much, no question would he weight three times as much as he did now. Did this dobe have a black hole hidden in his stomach or smoething?

Sasuke took his time to observe the blond while he was eating, so the boy wouldn't notice. He observed the blond locks that were almost blindingly bright. He strained his eyes, looking for black roots, but when he noticed none he decided that the dobe's hair was either freshly died, or no matter how incredible it sounded, this was his natural hair color. Well considering he had baby blue eyes, it wasn't that much of a surprise to have a naturally blond hair. Only thing bothering him was his tan.

The Uchiha realized just now that Naruto was a complete opposite from him. With his black hair and coal eyes to contrast with his pale complexion, he was a complete one-eighty to the tan, blue-eyed, blond Naruto. The kid also had three whisker marks on each cheek. And looking at them Sasuke couldn't decide if they were tattoos or scars, but then again, he couldn't imagine a person like him tattooing himself, on the face no less, so that left only the scar theory. He noticed how the marks looked so faded, and the raven wondered what kind of a monster would scar a child in such a way and on the face.

Sasuke had taken slight pity towards the boy. He imagined what kind of stuff he probably had to go through to be left with such scars. And then looking at his clothes he realized the kid didn't have much money too.

Usually Sasuke never cared much about strangers, but he felt good around this one for one reason solely. He didn't treat him like a rock-star, but like a normal human. Like he would treat any other teenager who was his age, and Sasuke respected him for that. He hated how people tended to fawn at him like he was send from the Gods. He acted cold towards them, and they still adored him and that just made him feel sick.

A couple of short minutes later, with one last slurp, Naruto leaned back in his chair. Caressing his tummy he announced he was stuffed, braking Sasuke from his musing.

The raven let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. He almost expected the dobe to order another bowl.

"So, you're finally done, huh?" He asked with a smirk. Naruto just looked at him and nodded enthusiastically, a grin scratching his tanned face.

"Yup, I haven't had such a good meal for a long while now." Sasuke smirked and looked at the man behind the counter asking for the bill.

Upon hearing that Naruto braced himself for an outburst. People tended to do that whenever they treated him to ramen, but this time the blond was met with a nice surprise. Sasuke just payed the bill without even a twitch to the eyebrow. Most people would have had a lot more twitches around their body. For instance their jaws twitched as they tried not to scream or their fists twitched as they tried not to hit him. Naruto was really surprised.

"We're done here right?" The blond just nodded at him. "Alright then, let's go!" Naruto couldn't help but frown.

"Where are we going?" He asked looking at the other boy with confusion.

"Hn." Sasuke smirked and was about to open his mouth to answer when he was cut off by another voice.

"Actually you aren't going anywhere together. You're coming with me Sasuke. We've got to go."

Naruto started turning around after hearing the deep and smooth voice. When he finally managed to turn in his chair, he looked at a man, maybe in his mid-twenties standing at the entrance of the little ramen shop they were currently in.

He was tall and had the same dark eyes as Sasuke. His skin too had the same pale complexion. The only difference was his hair, which was black too, but way too longer and held in a low ponytail. This man also had his eyebrow pierced and was wearing all black. His leather pants clung to his slender legs, just as slender as Sasuke's , and wore a net tank top on his upper half of the body, through which Naruto could see the smooth abs and toned chest, making him wonder if Sasuke too was as toned as this person here, addressing him. The older raven also had a tattoo, but his was on his right biceps and reminded Naruto of a flame.

Naruto was way too out of it, staring at the man to notice he had come closer, evenly checking him out. Suddenly there was a hand extended toward him.

"Uchiha Itachi." The older male said. A shiver ran up his spine as he heard the smooth voice again. Naruto frowned a little, but his frown was soon replaced by a bright grin.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" He said cheerfully, as he grabbed the hand, shaking it enthusiastically.

Itachi smiled pleasantly at him. It wasn't as bright a smile as the blonds, but a warm one none the less. The man, Itachi, soon let go of Naruto's hand and turned to Sasuke.

"I like this one, otuoto. Such vibrant and pleasant energy. Where did you found him?" Naruto felt a little creeped out by the statement, but tried to brush it off. I mean, everyone had their quirks didn't they? He was more interested in the otuoto part. So this was Sasuke's older brother, huh?

Sasuke scoffed a little, smirking.

"If you really need to know, I found the dobe on the floor of the bathrooms the other day, when I was running from all these annoying fangirls." Itachi looked rather amused and turned his gaze to Naruto once more.

He had been a witness to what had happened. Yup, Itachi liked the kid and seemed like Sasuke liked him too, judging by the way he let Naruto tag along and then drag him by the hand like that. Everybody else would have gotten their hand bitten off, but not this fellow here. Well, he guessed it was true that opposites attracted each other.

"Hey, you didn't 'find' me on the floor, teme! I was well up on my feet until you came in, tackling me to the floor like some madman!" Naruto shouted at the younger Uchiha who just winced. It had to be illegal for boys to have such high voices.

The older Uchiha snickered under his breath ' _They already have pet-names, how cute!'_ he thought. Then the Uchiha pulled out a little paper on which he scrabbled something and then handed it to Naruto. He looked at it curiously and turned his questioning gaze to the older male.

"It's my number. I think you're quite perfect for some of the new videos we're planning for the songs of our new album. Think about it and give me a call, okay?" Naruto was stunned. He thought that these kind of stuff happened only with an interview. How was he supposed to wrap his mind around the fact that the Akutski, no matter the fact that he heard them for the first time today, wanted him for their music video? No, not just one video, but a couple of videos? There were so many kids out there that would go and hit their heads in a brick wall a couple of times just to be sure they weren't dreaming. From where did Naruto had the luck and honor to be chosen so easily.

"Come on, Sasuke we're going to be late." Sasuke hopped out of his chair and looked at Naruto with his I-know-all-of-your-secrets smirk.

"See ya, dobe! Oh and try not to stare so hard at the poor piece of paper. There's so much it could take, before going into flames."

"Pff, yeah sure, teme!" The blond was so stunned he couldn't bring himself to care for the sarcastic remark. "Thanks for the treat, I guess." He scratched awkwardly the back of his head as his features broke into a face-splitting grin.

"Hn." That's all the respond he got from the pale boy.

"Promise me to give my offer a though, okay?" Itachi said kindly and then winked at the blond.

Naruto tried to hide the slight blush treating to cover his face, and nodded briefly with a smile. He wasn't going to lie. For males they were both stunning. How could he not blush, when someone famous and as beautiful as this man just gave him his number and winked at him? If he didn't knew already that he was bisexual he would have seriously questioned his sexuallity right now.

He watched the two Uchihas walk out of the shop, leaving a startled blond staring at the paper in his hands.

Soon a shit-eating grin split up his face and he too hopped out of his tall chair. He opened his wallet, putting there the precious phone number he just received and started making his way to the cinema theaters once again, this time, all depressing thoughts pushed aside as a very cheerful and smiling Naruto made his way there.

Maybe he and Sakura weren't meant to be. Naruto even felt strangely light and care-free at the moment. He was whistling to some random tune, while he wondered if he really should accept an offer like that. It was a huge thig to do.

' _Well I guess that when one door is closed another one is opened'_ He smiled at the thought. The question was if he will go through the door or let it close itself.

When he sat at the sofa once again, he wasn't miserable or staring unseeingly at the nothing like the last time. His eyes were traveling the room admiring the interior, he smiled and nodded at the workers there and tapped his fingers on his tight in some random rhythm. He was so glad he hadn't gone into the cinema now.

Soon he could hear his friends walking out of the theater.

"..just loved how you screamed like a girl back there." Naruto could hear the amusement in Gaara's tone.

"Hey it wasn't a girly scream, it was a manly one!" Kiba was defending himself against the redhead, and was failing royally.

"Yeah, and gripping my arm like a school girl on her first date, was manly too?" Asked Shikamaru with a smirk on his face.

Kiba looked so mortified, Naruto almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

"Kiba, just admit it already, you were scared shitless." Chouji joined in on making their friend embarrassed.

"It's okay my youthful friend. I was scared too, there's nothing to be ashamed of." Yup, Lee had obviously seen Kiba's fright too.

"Yeah, you also cried, when that puppy was killed. I mean I know you like dogs, but damn, dude"

"Okay, you can stop now guys. Damnit, why am I even friends with you?" No one paid attention to his statement as they continued making fun of him.

"Shikamaru, he didn't cry because he loves dogs, he cried because he is one. Seeing one of your kind getting murdered must be painful" Laughter erupted from the group.

Naruto suddenly shot up and went straight for Kiba, threw a protective arm around his shoulders and glared at the others.

"How dare you," He began and everyone stopped laughing, stunned by the sudden outburst. " How dare you make fun of the poor girl!" Naruto said as a grin split up his face and laughter erupted from the group once more. Kiba broke out of the blonds grip and started walking away from the other boys.

"You're not my friends. None of you!" He shouted at the laughing group without even looking at them. When that didn't bother their laughter in the least, he flipped them the bird and began to make his way towards the escalators.

Snickering, the group started making their way toward the them too. Only Gaara lingered behind, looking suspiciously at the ridiculously happy blond. For someone in his situation he shouldn't be this happy and he doubted he was that good of an actor.

Before the redhead even got the chance to question the boy, Naruto started whistling while walking and locked his hands behind his neck. Noticing the confused expression on his best friend's face he snickered a little which caused an even more startled expression to appear on Gaara's face.

"You'd never believed what'd just happened" He grinned at the boy.

"Don't tell me you just got laid or I'll seriously flip." Was the blunt response, but that didn't faze Naruto at all.

"Nope" He said. "Even better than that." Naruto grinned once again and started making his way ahead as Gaara stared at his back, confused and maybe a little scared.

* * *

 **Yup, this is the third chapter. Yup, it's not too long. Nope, I don't care about it being short cause I'm proud of myself for even making it happen. Hope you guys liked it and if you did please leave a little review. They motivate me and believe me when I say that I type so much faster when I'm motivated. Like I don't even need to think about what I want to write, it just comes out properly. This story is seriously writing itsels :D Thanks once again, next chapter should be up in a couple of days ^.^**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm baack and I have a brand new chapter waiting for you nice and ready, right below this mostly pointless rant. Just want to thank all off you who reviewed and favorited and followed. I'm actually surprised there were people at all that would read my story, so thank you. Enjoy and review please, I really want to know what you think about it.**

 **Warnings : Well nothing really. Maybe a little foul language here and there.**

 **Disclaimer : Siriously, in a site called who would ever think that I own Naruto or any of the other characters?**

* * *

CHAPTER 4

Naruto made his way through the empty hallways of the high school. He was late.. Again. It's not like it didn't happen to him all the time. He was already used to it by now. He was late already, wasn't he? So there was no point in hurrying anymore. Besides, Naruto was too tired to make his legs walk any faster than they did.

The blond didn't get enough sleep last night, but can you blame him? With all the stuff that happened the previous day, he was amazed he even managed to get the little sleep he did. That Monday was one hell of an emotional rollercoaster for the boy. He stayed until late in the night or early in the morning, whatever you call it when it's three in the morning, just thinking and trying to untangle the mess that had been the previous day.

First he was annoyed at the vocalist of a famous metal band, not knowing actually who he was and then a couple of hours later he had seen his girlfriend kiss said famous person. He had broken up with her and went to get treated to ramen by that vocalist. And then the brother of the vocalist had came into the picture, offering him to star in some music videos of a famous metal band just like that. He even had the phone number of the said famous brother, secured in his wallet right now.

If anyone had told him that they had had such a day he'd never believe them, so now he had a hard time believing it had actually happened to him. It wasn't easy to wrap your mind around something like that. Naruto still hadn't told Gaara about everything that had happened yesterday, but he was sure the redhead will have a hard time believing it too.

The blond shut his locker and glanced at his watch. First period would end in fifteen minutes. He deemed it unnecessary to make appearance and so he made his way to the staircase, flopping himself down on the steps and putting his chin in his hands.

He still hadn't decided if he should accept Itachi's offer. What if later the Uchiha decided he was incapable of doing it? What if he had to skip school? Okay, so that wasn't anything bad, but what if the others of the band didn't like him.

Last night he made a research of the band, and while listening to their music, he took a look at them and their crew. The band was formed of Sasuke, who he already knew was the vocal. There was this other man with long blond hair and blue eyes that kinda reminded him of his, Deidara as far as could Naruto remember, and Itachi were plating the electrical guitars. There was also this one guy who had like a million of piercings and vibrant orange hair, Yahiko, who was playing the bass guitar. And this other male with silver hair, Hidan, was playing the drums. And the crew… God from where should he start.

All in all they all looked like people with high self-esteem and too much fame to bring Naruto down with one flick of the wrist if they only decided to.

The bell rang, stopping the train of thoughts running through his mind with 120 miles per second. Naruto grabbed his bag and stood up to move away from the huge mass of people coming down the steps and avoiding the other one that was trying to climb them. He made his way down the corridor and to the class room he'd be spending the next fifty minutes. Biology. Yeah, maybe he could take a quiet nap in the back if he was lucky, though judging by the day before, Naruto wasn't sure in what kind of mood was his luck today.

* * *

Naruto was being rudely woken up by a book that was slammed on his desk. He tried to clear the fog in his mind as he stared up at an enraged Anko. His biology teacher, said in other words.

"If you are going to sleep in my class, Uzumaki, at least don't snore like a pig!" There were snickers around the class as the teacher turned around and made her way back to the board where she was talking about something Naruto could clearly care less about.

"I thought about waking you up, but it was so much more fun watching her do it." The blond could almost hear the smirk the words were whispered through. He glared at Gaara, muttering something under his nose about sadistic redheads without eyebrows as he tried to whip the drool off of his desk. The boy just snickered under his nose. He always had so much fun when watching others being tormented. He'd never taken offence when he was called a sadist, simply because he was well aware of the fact that he was one.

He looked at the way Naruto was suffering with holding his eyes open. He had slight bags under his eyes, which made the redhead wonder how much time did the blond stay up. Well, knowing that Naruto had almost never had bags under his eyes, he guessed, that it was early in the morning when his friend had fallen asleep, which made him wonder what was this whole ordeal that had taken place while he was at the movie, that kept Naruto from sleeping properly. He may be a sadist, but he was a good friend, so he was worried.

Gaara wasn't one to sleep a lot and almost always had dark circles around his eyes, but with time he had started hiding them with eye-liner. He wore the make-up so much, it was a part of his image by now.

Soon the bell rang, signaling the end of class. Gaara quickly threw his stuff in his bag and started dragging Naruto out of the room. They had a free period right now, which was a great opportunity to interrogate the boy a little.

"Hey, where are we going?" The blond whined as he tried to keep up with his best friend.

"To get some fresh air." He said as he gave Naruto a look. The redhead started climbing the stairs with the blonds sleeve still in his tight grip, leaving no room for protests. Naruto just sighed, rolling his eyes as he let himself be dragged.

After a minute they were both on the rooftop of the school. Naruto took his time to observe the cloudy sky. It felt so heavy over him. So gray and dull, like there was a war going on up there that angels didn't want the mortals to know of.

These thoughts had stayed with him ever since he was a little child. He could remember how he was caressed in the arms of his mother in front of the window in his room while the rain was pouring from the sky. Thunders were following suit every lightning that lit up his small bedroom. The blond remembered how he used to be so scared of the thunder storms, and every time his mom would come to his room and sit in front of the big window, embracing him as he sat in her lap. Her long red hair would shield him from the scariness of the world as her warm voice quietly filled the room like a beautiful melody, telling him stories about how the angels were fighting up there, but didn't want to scare the mortals. She would tell him that every little droplet of rain that fell was a tear from an angel, sent to the earth to heal it and protect the people from getting hurt in the crossfire, from the redirected hits that were all the lightings. And she would tell him stories until he falls asleep in her lap, listening to the soothing rhythm of her heart, lulled by her voice and the slow thudding of the rain on his window.

A single droplet from the sky fell on his scarred cheek and broke Naruto out of his thoughts, bringing him back to earth. He smiled. An angel had just tried to heal his scars. Naruto briefly wondered if it was a tear, sent to him by his mother, because he was sure that she was now an angel, looking over him and protecting him at all costs.

Naruto heard Gaara clearing his throat behind him and he suddenly remembered he was not alone. The blond turned around scratching the back of his head as he grinned.

"Ah, sorry, I think I spaced out a little"

"A little." The redhead repeated. "If you can call the full five minutes, a little." Naruto just chuckled slightly. His hand falling down beside his body. The blond made his way to sit under the little shelter roof at the door that led to up to here. He brought his knees up to his body and threw his arms around them. Gaara too sat down beside him and turned to stare at the blond. He didn't need to remind him of the promise Naruto had made him last night, saying that he would explain to him everything that had happened the day before.

Naruto feeling the stare on him took a deep breath and then exhaled slowly through his nose. He fixed his pose a little, until he was facing his best friend entirely.

"Okay… I guess I have to tell you already" He laughed awkwardly. "Well you know how we saw Sakura kiss Uchiha right?" Gaara nodded. "Yeah, well I guess you also saw that I texted her. I asked her to meet me up in the parking lot. I didn't tell her why, but I guess she never would have guessed it was what it was" A sad smiled pulled at the corners of Naruto's mouth. "I broke up with her." The blond looked at the floor before him, watching how the raindrops mixed with the dirt. He took a deep breath and continued.

"She didn't chase after me this time. I told you how last time she would pull at my sleeves, telling me how sorry she was and that something like that would never happen again? This time she didn't even flinch. She stayed glued to the ground, staring at her shoes, without even muttering a word" His voice had lost a little of the light tone he had started the story with.

"Then I went back up in to the mall where I sat down and let my thoughts ruin me little by little. I mean I was a total mess inwardly." Naruto had quickly corrected the slip of the heavy emotions on his tone at the bitter memory, as he once again talked like he was telling Gaara about the weather. "Then I decided that I needed to move a little. I mean my legs were getting kinda stiff from all the sitting and so was my brain, honestly, with all these depressing thoughts, so I went to the bathroom." Gaara was swallowing every word, waiting for the big moment in the story to come.

"And um… I may have told my reflection in the mirror that it looks like shit." Gaara smirked, shaking his head. "But the thing is that I thought I was alone"

"Why would you think you are alone in the bathroom of the mall? Like, there are more people there on a daily basis than in our school."

"I don't know, okay? I was pretty damn depressed so shut up and listen! So as I told you I thought I was alone, but then I hear that low chuckle and there he is! Uchiha Sasuke popes out of nowhere just like the day before!" Naruto started rising his voice, but Gaara had caught on an interesting piece of information.

"What do you mean 'like the day before'? You never said you've met the Uchiha before."

"Yeah, well I didn't know it was him. I was in the bathroom and was about to go out, when he flew through the door, tackling me to the floor and then acting like I was to blame."

"So you're saying you've met Sasuke twice?" The blond nodded. "And actually talked with him?" Gaara frowned and his nonexistent eyebrows met over the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah, you just wait until I finish the story. Then you can get surprised.

And as I was saying about yesterday, he came and started insulting me. Then, I'm not sure even why, I told him what'd happened. Like, why would I do that, don't ask. I guess I just needed someone to talk to… So anyway. I told him and he offered to treat me to ramen! Can you believe it?!" Gaara arched up a brow

"No, actually I can't believe it. Uchiha is known for his cold way of acting towards fans, so Naruto what did you do?" Naruto just scoffed and folded his arms over his chest. A cute pout appeared on his lips as he glared half-heartedly.

"Well he asked me if I wanted him to make it up to me. It may have been rhetorical, it may have not depends on the point of view actually"

"Okay, whatever, just finish the story." Naruto stopped acting like a child and got comfortable on the ground once again.

"Okay, so he did treat me to ramen and guess what? He didn't even throw a fit after my eighth bowl, like this kid is totally amazing!" Of course, everyone was amazing when they treated the blond to his favorite food. Gaara looked suspiciously at his best friend.

"Are you sure we're talking about the same person?" Gaara, who had recently become an Akatsuki fan, had taken his time to research the members of the band and crew. Turns out most of them have a criminal history. Sasuke didn't, but not getting caught doing the thing and not doing it are two way to different things. The redhead was sure Sasuke had some dirty shirts in his closed. And who wouldn't when they spend all of their time with the other guys of the band. The boy was quite amazed that the Uchiha had treated well Naruto. He was well known for being icy and edgy.

"But wait, that's not even all there is to it!" The redhead looked at Naruto who had begun shuffling through his pockets, clearly searching for something. And by the way he was panicking about not finding it, something important. The blond breathed out a sigh of relief as he finally found his walled. He pulled out of it a small paper and handed it to Gaara. It was a simple phone number.

"If you tell me this is Sasuke's I will seriously flip." The boy just brakes up with his girlfriend and an hour later he already has the phone number of a famous rock/metal star?

Naruto chuckled.

"Nope, when we were about to go, his brother walked in to get Sasuke and he just handed me his number, saying he would like me to take a part in their new music videos. Like can you imagine?" The redhead smiled at the excitement radiating from the boy next to him.

"So, do I take it you're going to accept?"

"Well I'm still thinking about it. To be quite honest, I'm a little scared and I mean who wouldn't be? Surely they should have had all sorts of professional actors applying for the job, so why me? Like, there has to be some sort of a catch right?" Naruto frowned a little in thought.

"Look Naruto, a lot of actors were found and made stars by complete accidents. Many of the people you watch in movies had never even stepped a foot in an actors school." The blond started chewing on his bottom lip.

"I don't know. I just broke up with my girlfriend because of this guy and I didn't even know who he was. And now to just go and act in his videos?"

"In some other case you might be right, but in this one, you just simply aren't. Have you seen Sakura today? She didn't look very broken as she was once again fawning over him with the other girls. Besides you're given the opportunity to show her that in some way, you're better than her." Naruto looked quizzically at Gaara. Where was the redhead going with this? "You can show her that you can be friends with the boy she is fawning over and get his oh-so-precious attention, while she can't. And even that aside, this is probably a one in a life time opportunity. You won't lose anything if you just give it a shot."

The blond thought about it. Gaara was right, wasn't he? He didn't have anything to lose if he just called Itachi, right? He could just ask him to meet up each other and discus the videos and his part and then he can decide if he wanted to do it or not.

"I'll think about it. You're right that it won't hurt giving it a try. I'll just call Itachi and ask him to meet me and then after I know why me and all that stuff I'll decide." Gaara nodded. He didn't wish for his friend to miss on such a great opportunity.

"Well, I think we'll have to find you a lawyer then. If you're gonna be breaking into the show business, you'll definitely need one." Gaara smirked and bumped his fist on Naruto's shoulder, who simply smiled in return. "Oh, and I actually know, the prefect one for that job."

After that they just talked about some random stuff, before the rain started falling down more heavily and they decided it's time to head in.

* * *

Naruto was walking calmly through the park. He was already close to the building his apartment was in. People around him were running, hurrying to hide from the rain, but he didn't really mind it. Rain was probably one of his most favorite things in this world. It made him feel alive. To be able to feel every drop sliding down his skin. To feel the chills running down his spine. He just simply loved the feeling the rain gave him. He truly felt alive underneath it's touch.

He was glad he hadn't taken his car to school today. This gave him the perfect opportunity to enjoy his favorite weather.

Soon he entered his apartment, soaked to the bone. First thing he did after taking his shoes off, was to discard his clothes next to the front door and go into the bathroom. He turned the knob and stepped under the hot water. He let the streams massage his scalp and the muscles of his back, relaxing him. Taking showers was like stepping for a moment out of the reality of the world and taking a look at his life from the outside, like he didn't participate in it. He used his time under the hot water to think through everything that had happened in his day, but right now, his day was far from over. He still had to make that important call to Itachi.

Stepping out of the shower he felt like returning to the real world after a long trip. Putting a towel around his waist he went to his room. He put some pajama pant on and a sweater, flashing himself a smile in the mirror.

He went to the kitchen and started shuffling through his cupboards, searching for some instant ramen. Pouting he realized that his supplies on his favorite food were getting lower. He boiled some water in his microwave and then put it in the bowl of ramen, mentally preparing himself to wait the three long minutes.

A couple of hours later Naruto was lying on his bed, going through the channels on his TV. He was still trying to avoid calling Itachi. He knew that the sooner he did it, the better, but still.

Finally, realizing that he wouldn't be able to enjoy any sort of movie with his anxiety in the way, he pulled out his phone and the little note from his wallet. He turned off the TV and started pacing around his apartment as he dealt the number. Putting the phone to his ear he felt more and more anxious with every tone he heard, before there was that deep, silky voice, that made goosebumps run down his back.

* * *

Itachi was sitting behind his desk and he was a minute away from nailing his forehead in the wooden object. The only thing stopping him from doing so was the fact that it was too un-Uchiha like. So instead of decking his head, he stared at the paper in front of him. The lyrics wouldn't come out of his head. He had a simple idea of how the song should sound, but he just couldn't make it into words. So he stood there, glaring at the white, almost blank, sheet, until he was sure that if stares could kill, the thing would be in flames by now.

He closed his eyes and sighed. Then he spun his chair until he had his back to the desk. Staring at the wall in front of him.

Itachi almost fell from the chair when his phone rang. Putting one hand on his heart, he pulled out the phone with the other from his pocket. Staring at the screen, he saw that it was an unknown number. Who could have gotten his number? He sighed and closed his eyes. Time to change his phone number. Again.

He then just drew his thumb over the answering button on his touch screen and put his phone to his ear. Just for the Hell of it.

"Hello?" Wait, that voice sounded quite familiar. Where had he heard it.." I, um, I'm searching for…Mr. Uchiha? Uchiha Itachi?" Itachi frowned. Where, where, where … Oh, that's right! The kid in the mall. Well he did call soon enough.

"On the phone." He answered. He was mentally thanking God that it wasn't some annoying fangirl.

"It's Uzumaki Naruto." Oh yeah, it was good to put a name to the 'kid' too. "I'm calling to talk about the offer you made me, if you remember?" Itachi smirked at the innocence and nervousness he could hear in the blond's voice.

"Yeah I do remember Naruto. Did you consider it?" He asked calmly.

"Yeah, I gave it a thought or two…" The raven could clearly hear the blond shuffling on the other end.

"And?"

"Well, um Mr. Uchiha.."

"Please, call me Itachi."

"Uum, Itachi, I'd like to ask you if we could meet and discuss it a little before I accept. I mean to know all about the stuff you'll need me for and… stuff" Itachi smirked again. It was cute, how nervous the blond was.

"Yes, how's tomorrow at three thirty? In café Paradise? Will you make it?"

"Yeah, I think I'll be able. See you then… Itachi."

"Will be there." He said with a smile before ending the call. He smirked and turned around so he was facing his desk again. He really hoped the kid will accept. It was always hard finding someone for their music videos who can work with Sasuke.

And just like that, he actually found the right words to put on the sheet.

* * *

Naruto was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling of his dark room, which was occasionally lit by a lightning from the outside.

He was still mentally kicking himself in the face for sounding so nervous on the phone with Itachi. He wasn't asking him on a date damnit! Did the Uchiha notice? Naruto sure hoped not, though he was more than sure the raven did.

He still had a hard time believing the fact that he was about to take a part in the videos of a famous metal band… Well probably. All though there weren't many things that he wouldn't do, being as wild and crazy as he is, so he was almost certain he'd accept. The blond arranged the meeting more to show Itachi that he was a serious and reliable person than anything else.

And Temari was going to be by his side through the whole meeting. She was to help him get a good payment and to make sure he wouldn't be used or violated. The usual stuff.

Naruto rolled on his bed, so that he was staring out of the window, watching the branches of the trees dance under the wind of the storm. For a moment the blond managed to silence his thoughts, just admiring the little raindrops rolling down his window, leaving twisted trails behind them. He listened to the rain thudding on the glass and the rustling of the leaves outside. The sound was calming, almost entrancing him.

A lightning lit the walls of his little room and Naruto caught a glimpse of the framed photo on his night stand. Even after the light was long gone, he could still see it clearly in his mind. It was an old, happy family photo. His mother was holding little baby Naruto in her hands and his father was embracing her from behind, his hands on her waist. They were all smiling and Naruto could clearly see form who had he inherited his goofy wide grin. It really looked good on his mother's beautiful face.

A thunder could be heard from afar, result of the lightning earlier. Naruto smiled and hugged his pillow. He loved storms. He loved the sound of the rain, the chill in the air and the wet trails on his window. He loved it most, because it reminded him of his mother, her warm embrace and melodic voice. Yeah, storms made him feel warm inside and over all happy.

Soon Naruto was asleep, a small smile still visible on his lips, pulling at his scarred cheeks.

* * *

 **Yup, so that's basically it. Not very long, not very eventful, but in the next one Naruto will be accepting the offer and will go to the studios and stuff, so this one is more like an introduction to the next one, which I will post very soon I hope.**

 **As you already know, I'm a slut for reviews so.. yeah *winks***


	5. Chapter 5

***Brakes the wall to make one hellova entrance and walks in like an Avanger while throwing confetti around your room***

 **I'm back and I've brough you a new chapter... *coughs violently from trying to make voice sound too deep***

 ***dramatically walks out through the hole in the wall***

* * *

 **Well you might've already noticed that I'm kindas not so very sane, but hey, at least I'm happily insane :D**

 **Warnings: Foul Language; Naruto in black and maybe some OOC Akatsuki members, but barebly OOC.**

 **Disclaimer: I'm the first in line to inherit Naruto, but Kishi is still alive so I still don't own anything *sigh***

 **Enjoy! :3**

* * *

CHAPTER 5

The following school day went in a blur for Naruto. He couldn't pay any attention in neither of his classes due to him being nervous but excited at the same time. This meeting with Itachi was a huge step for him to take. It could easily decide the way his life turns out from then on.

The blond had decided that it wasn't worth worrying if the others of the band liked him or not. If they didn't, he just wouldn't stay in their way, right?

He was now sitting in his last class for the day, History, and was staring at the clock. His gaze was so focused that one would think he was trying to make time move faster. Or maybe slower. Even Naruto himself wasn't sure if he wanted it to pass faster or slower.

' _5 more minutes_ ' He though. Five more? So now was he glad that class was ending? With every second he was growing more and more anxious.

Naruto opened his notebook and started doodling something in the back of it, so he would stop tinking. Iruka's voice was blending in with the noises from outside and the blond easily ignored it. Some lost and long fallen empire was the last of his worries. And he usually didn't need to study to pass his tests with his skills in cheating. Seriously, he was way too talented in that.

The sound of the bell ringing broke him out of his thoughts. He even dropped his pen. Naruto quickly picked it up and stuffed it in his backpack along with his other stuff, wondering why did these five minutes feel more like 30 seconds to him when usually they were the slowest ones to pass. He practically ran out of the class room and in just a matter of seconds he was already in front of the school gates, frantically looking left and right through the parking lot.

Gaara came panting after him.

"Temari… should be here… any moment now… Damn you run fast.."

The blond chuckeled lightly, scratching the back of his head.

Last night after talking with Itachi, Naruto had called Gaara to let him know about the meeting. He said that Temari, his sister, would pick him up after school and they'll go together, but the blonde girl was still nowhere to be seen. It was probably stupid to expect her to be there at the ring of the bell but still.

Naruto plopped himself down on the far left corner of the steps and watched as the mass of students pooled out of the building, making their ways to their cars, mostly in groups, while chattering and laughing. The cars were gone one by one and Naruto watched them go one by one until there were very few left. Glancing at his clock he realized that it was 15 past 3. Damn, why was time moving so strange today? It's like ten minutes pass by as one at one moment and then vice versa in the other. He had 15 more minutes before the meeting starts and still Temari was nowhere to be seen. Naruto couldn't imagine Itachi as someone who would tolerate people being late. and Naruto watched them go one by one

The loud sound of brakes and wheels scratching on the pavement almost made Naruto cover his face as if expecting something to be flying right at him.

The window of the car rolled down and a loud shout came from inside the car.

"Get in the car, brat! I don't want us later than we have to be because of you!"

Naruto shot up at the familiar voice.

"Good luck." Gaara called from beside him, also standing up. Naruto was almost shocked that the boy was still there. He was so engulfed in his own thoughts that he had completely forgotten about his best friend. He smiled, thankful that the redhead understood him so well.

"Thanks" He shouted smiling as he ran down the steps to the black Mercedes. He threw himself on the passenger seat and the other blond already seated behind the steering wheel wasted no time in flying out of the parking lot.

"And just for the record," Naruto said as he buckled himself "It wasn't me who was late, it was you!" He pointed an accusing finger at her and pouted cutely. The girl just smirked.

"Don't worry. It's in our advantage to be a little late. This way he would know that you aren't despaired to accept his offer and he wouldn't win you in a snap of a finger." Well it made sense when thinking about it. "Besides, you should be thanking me for helping you out, blondie. The show business is a place where you could be easily played if you don't know what you're doing. And you clearly don't have the slightest idea of how to deal with it so shut up and be grateful."

"Yeah whatever." Naruto stared out of his window. He was nervous, no doubt about it. He was glad Temari was willing to help him out.

Shaking her head, the blonde turned on the radio. One of the new songs of the Akatsuki started blasting from the speakers and Naruto couldn't help but sing along a little. He had listened to almost every one of their songs a couple of times. He couldn't just barge in, film videos for them and not even know how they sound.

"Hah, seems like you've done your homework, huh?"

"Yeah well I couldn't just go there and not have the slightest idea if what I'm getting myself into." Temari nodded. She was sure that Itachi knew what he was doing, by asking Naruto to act in their videos. And the boy looked ridiculously hot in black so he was a god choice. She smirked, it was a good thing for Naruto, but she wondered if Itachi knew what he was getting himself into with this one.

The rest of the ride was in silence, only exception being the radio. Naruto too anxious to talk and Temari just didn't have anything to say. In three thirty five the car was parked in front of the said café. temari turned her head to look at the boy who was too caught up on frantically abusing his lip to even notice her stare.

"Okay, listen up kid." She waited until she had his full attention. "I'm here to make the best of the deal for you. If you have anything to say, you tell me now, so I know. I'm sure Itachi wouldn't dare to play you. He can be a little scary, but overall he's a nice and honest guy, so don't worry." She winked at him and smiled. Naruto just nodded. He was a little surprised by the fact that Temari talked like she knew Itachi, but he had no time to question her. She had already exited the car.

In a couple of seconds he was standing next to her in front of the glass doors.

The café wasn't anything special. When they entered Naruto took his time to look around. It was little and cozy, not too crowded. The blond could see why Itachi had chosen it. Speaking of him…

"Oh, so I see you've finally made it Naruto" The blond heard the unmistakable silky voice of the Uchiha and was a little surprised to find him standing in front of him, dressed formally in black from head to toe, a hand extended and a little smile on his lips. He then grinned and quickly grabbed it, shaking it.

"Hah, yeah, sorry we're a little late."

"Long time no see, huh Itachi?" Temari smirked at him and extending her hand. When he grabbed it she pulled him and gave him a hug. Itachi was surprised at first, but said nothing and returned the hug.

"Wait, so from where do you guys know each other?"

"When I was a whore he used to be one of my main clients." Temari answered with a warm smile on her face. Naruto's eyes widened in shock.

"Don't listen to her, she's just crazy. We went to college together." The raven explained kindly. Wasn't this guy a rock star? So he was a lawyer and a rock star. Naruto felt even more amazed by the guy then before. What else, could he pull? Was he a successful brain surgeon too or..?

Naruto just shook his head and started walking alongside with the other two as they made their way to a table in the back. The two blonds sat side by side and Itachi opposite of them. The raven laced his fingers together on the table and looked at Naruto. A gesture that meant business.

"So, what exactly do you want to know before you consider my offer, Naruto?"

Naruto wasn't sure why, but he didn't feel so nervous anymore. Maybe the fact that his 'lawyer' knew the Uchiha and they were actually friends made him calm.

"Well, first of all, why me? I mean you only saw me for what? Like five minutes and you offer me a job? I'm pretty sure there are tons of professional actors that would apply for this. So why a boy that you've just met?" He asked.

"Well, as I'm sure you could already tell, Sasuke's not the most social person. Actually quite the opposite. We are trying to find someone who can work with him and his attitude and that proves to be hard when he doesn't like any of the people who applied for this." The raven explained calmly. The blond just nodded. It made sense.

"Okay, so what exactly am I going to do?" So far Temari didn't feel the need to interfere, but she observed quietly the exchange and listened.

"Well, you're going to be the main character in out videos along with Sasuke. If you've ever seen some of our previous videos you'd know they're more like short movies with a plot and all. There would be little script you'll have to follow. I would be more acting than talking. We're planning on making around four videos."

Naruto and Temari both nodded.

"Would you like to offer?" Came the sweet voice of the waitress. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Ino?" He couldn't believe she worked here. She was something like his best girl friend since kinder garden, though they didn't talk as much as they used to before. She was now going to the privet school. Her parents were loaded so why did she need to work? Standing up, Naruto gave her a hug "What are you doing here?"

"What do you think, Naruto, I'm working." She smiled at him.

"Yeah, I can tell that much, my question was more along the lines of why?"

"Well, my parents think I should learn to earn my own money, learn the ways of the world and stuff like that. So, what would you like to drink?" He sat down again. It was a long while ago when he last had a normal conversation with her. He smiled. He missed her a lot time at a time.

"Well I'd like a coffee."

"One for me too." Said Temari and Itachi just kept silent. He observed the easy going smile on the boy's face in front of him and the emotion swirling in his sapphire eyes.

"Okay, coming right away." And with that Ino stalked off to another table.

"So, Itachi, how much do you plan on paying my client?" The Uchiha smirked. Temari always loved talking money. She was the best one when you want to make a good deal with someone. She could make a great manager too.

"I'm planning on giving Naruto six thousand per video." Upon hearing that Naruto's eyes widened comically. Yes, he expected a good payment, but that much? Never in his wildest dreams.

"Make it ten, and we might think about it." She smugly said with a smirk of her own. Naruto's eyes were about to bulge out of his head. Ten Thousand? Was this woman insane? "You said it yourself that it was hard finding someone to work with the little Uchiha brat, which means that no one really likes to work with him. We'll need a compensation for making my client work with someone who obviously lacks people skill" She smirked smugly at Itachi. Naruto was almost sure that she had blown up everything for him when he heard Itachi.

"Okay so it's ten then. Do we have a deal now or is there something else you'd want?"

"We'll also need a contract, just to be sure."

Naruto just looked left and right between the two of them. Ten thousand per video? Like that was crazy! Naruto had never seen so much money in one place.

"Here's your coffee." Naruto was so caught up in the conversation he didn't even notice Ino nearing the table. He absently thanked her and resumed watching the nonverbal exchange between the two. They were just staring at each other. Temari's brow was pulled up and Itachi was smirking. What were they doing?

Suddenly Itachi looked at Naruto and smiled. Then he turned around and Naruto could hear paper shuffling. The raven pulled out a couple of papers from his suitcase, which Naruto failed to notice earlier, along with a pen. He wrote something down on one of them and handed them to Naruto.

"That's a nice lawyer you have there, Naruto. This is a contract with which you are agreeing to be following the script you'll be given for the videos." Naruto opened his mouth to say something, but before he could Temari snuck the paper from his hands and started shuffling through them. She then hummed a little and gave them back to the blond.

"Okay Naruto, it's up to you now. If you'd like to do it, sign these. I'll work out the permission you'll need to be absent from school and Itachi over there will sign it. It's a nice deal."

Naruto just nodded dumbly. It wasn't just a 'nice' deal, it was a great one. He was about to star in videos. He was about to get money for it. A lot of money. And he was given permission to not go to school. Was there a teenager around the world who wouldn't sign it?

"Hah, alright! Where do I sign?" Itachi smiled at the blond and gave him the pen. He pointed at the right places for him to sign and Naruto did, with a huge grin on his face.

"I'm really glad you accepted, because we plan on starting the work on the videos tomorrow. I want you at nine a.m. at the Sharingan studios" Itachi said, retreating back the papers from Naruto and sorting them. He placed them back in his suitcase.

"Will be there!" The Uchiha was very pleased with the answer and even with the thumbs up he got from the blond.

' _This on sure is going to be interesting._ ' Itachi and Naruto thought at the same time. A huge smile visible on Naruto's face and a proud smirk caressing the Uchiha's lips.

* * *

"You did what?" Sasuke couldn't believe his ears. "How could you hire that complete idiot? He's so clueless he'll only ruin everything!"

Sasuke was currently in Itachi's office. The older raven sitting back in his chair with his legs on his desk. There was a book in his hands, his eyes never leaving it, even if there was a furious Sasuke, slamming his fist on his desk in front of him.

"I see that you're as clueless too, little brother. I'm not sure how you missed it in his energy. He even told you his name and you still didn't notice. It was up to me to make the move."

"I noticed, Itachi, but he just doesn't belong here! He won't fit and he definitely wouldn't understand" How could his oh-so-high-and-mighty brother not see that?

"With his unique ability I'm pretty sure he'd fit quite perfectly."

"And what is that 'unique ability' of his, if I may ask." Sasuke growled, but didn't intimidate his older brother in the least. If anything, Itachi just smirked.

"Hm, you can ask, but I'll leave that for you to find out on your own." And as fast as the smirk had made appearance, it was gone. The older Uchiha finally moved his gaze from the page he was reading to stare at his little brother all serious. "We need him Sasuke. Stop acting like a little kid already."

Sasuke just glared at his brother who glared back at him. If there was someone else with them in the room, no doubt they'd feel a sudden drop in the temperature. With one last slam of the fist on his brother's desk, Sasuke turned around and left the room.

The older Uchiha sighed. Why did he always have to be the one to deal with Sasuke's moods? Oh, yeah, he was his brother…

* * *

Naruto woke up the next day feeling rather happy. And who wouldn't be if they had a permission for skipping school and were about to film videos for a famous band? He would even get paid for it! So yeah, Naruto was happy, and it was clearly visible, judging from the grins, smiles and all the flirtatious winks he was flashing the mirror in the elevator. It was eight thirty, and the studios weren't even that far from where he lived.

He happily made his way through the parking lot, enjoying the gentle caresses of the morning sun on his face. It sure was a beautiful day, perfectly matching his mood.

A couple of minutes later he was already halfway to the studios. The radio was turned up loud and he was singing to the familiar songs, not even caring if he could actually reach the notes so early in the morning or not.

Soon he parked his car in the parking lot of a huge building. The blond stayed for a little while behind the steering wheel and stared, taking in the view of the building. It was like made from black glass and the sun was beautifully reflecting from some of the windows on the top floors. On top of the building 'Sharingan Studios' was written in big red letters that were also somehow reflecting the sun, making it seem like the whole building was something not from this world. It gave a feeling of fancy and classy. Like only those people with perfect suits and ties, carrying little suitcases with loads of papers in them were able to enter.

Naruto smirked. He jumped out of his car and started making his way to the huge glass doors. His head up and his steps confident. He didn't wear a tie or carry a suitcase, but he was definitely going to enter that building. Believe it!

He opened the doors and was met with the lobby. If you can call that a lobby. It looked more like a fancy living room taken straight out of a magazine. The area was huge, the floor covered with black tiles that were so clean and shiny, they reflected everything, so to Naruto it felt more like walking on a rooftop made of glass than anything else. The walls were in red, in contrast with the floor and there were numerous photos and paintings on them, giving the feeling of coziness of a home and a vibe of classy. Big palm trees were scattered in the corners of the lobby. On one of the walls there was a huge TV and in front of it, on a clean red carpet were placed a huge black leather sofa and a glass coffee table. In the center of the table was a little vase with a flower, around which, were scattered many magazines, some left open on random pages.

On the opposite end of the lobby was a huge desk of dark wood, behind which was sitting a girl. Naruto went straight for her, enjoying the soft clicks of his shoes on the tiles.

"Excuse me, I'm here, because I'm filming a video for the Akatsuki. Can you tell on which floor should I go to find them?" The blond flashed her a toothy smile. She blushed a little and then began typing something on her computer.

"Your name please?" The girl asked sweetly.

"Uzumaki Naruto." He said with a wink. The girl just giggled, searching for something on her computer screen. Then she turned her eyes back to him and smiled sweetly.

"Go down the corridor and take the elevator up to the seventh floor. It's their floor, all of their offices, changing rooms and stuff is there."

Naruto thanked her and made his way down to the elevators. ' _Well so far so good_ ' he thought to himself as he waited for one of the elevator doors to open.

He started humming some random tune to himself again when finally the elevator to the left opened and he stepped in. Just when the doors were about to close themselves he heard some hurried steps and a hand with a huge ring on it grabbed the door, pushing it back open.

Naruto stared a little in shock when a tall, slender male, maybe mid-twenties, with long blond hair that covered half of his face and big blue eyes stepped into the elevator. ' _Deidara, right_?' He absently thought. Oh God, this man was smoking hot. He was wearing tight leather pants that clung to his legs and made his ass look just perfect. His black crop top showed enough for Naruto to know that even slender, this male was built, and he just couldn't help himself but admire him...a little.

He soon realized that he was probably staring, but unfortunately not soon enough.

"Hey kid, why don't ya close that mouth already, hn?" The older blond smirked at him. Naruto couldn't do anything but bow his head a little and blush. Seriously, what was he supposed to say to that?

"What floor are you going to?" Deidara asked.

"Seventh." Naruto realized his voice had started to sound a little more high-pitched than usual. He remembered how he was so afraid that the others wouldn't like him and here he was staring like a fool. How were they supposed to like him, if he acted like such an idiot? ' _Stupid!_ ' He mentally slapped himself across the face.

"No way! Are you Uzumaki?" Naruto was a little surprised by that. Why would he… Oh! Well he certainly didn't expect Itachi to tell everybody about him in about a couple of hours. But then again, he guessed it was better that way, instead of the awkward introductions.

"Uum, yeah. Uzumaki Naruto. You're Deidara right?" Naruto felt the knot in his stomach starting to untie when he saw the huge smile on the other's face and the extended hand.

"Yup. Nice to meet you, hn." The Uzumaki took the hand and shook it excitedly. He was glad that Deidara was so easy-going. He imagined that most of the band members would be a bunch of self-centered tight-asses who acted like they were something way much more than everybody else… ' _I thought they would be more like the bastard_.' He thought. And he was glad that he was wrong. Seriously, one teme was enough at a time to deal with.

* * *

The elevator on the seventh floor dinged and the doors opened to reveal two laughing blonds. And why were they laughing? Because as you may already know, Naruto's connection brain-mouth was a little loose, almost non-existent, so completely subconsciously he had voiced out loud how he was glad he was wrong and of course, Deidara had asked him what about. Usually Naruto was good with the on-the-spot lies, but this time he couldn't think of any so he had no other choice but to tell the other blond the truth. After Naruto had explained himself there was a short moment of silence when he almost threw up from anxiety, imagining how the other would probably react to that very badly, until he heard Deidara start laughing uncontrollably. He couldn't help himself, but laugh too, hearing the contagious laugh.

Whipping tears from his eyes, Naruto stepped out of the elevator. This however proved to be a mistake when he was almost tackled to the floor by a boy with black hair, maybe a little older than him, who for some reason was wearing an orange mask. He ran, laughing loudly and the blond couldn't help but stare after him and while he was too busy looking at the now empty hall, he was roughly shoved to the side.

Another boy, maybe around the age of the last one, ran past him, pushing him in the process. But he wasn't laughing. No, he was so angry, Naruto was sure he almost saw veins popping from his face. He had long dark hair that was flowing around him as he ran. And pretty fast at that.

Naruto couldn't help but stare confused at the hall they had disappeared in. Slowly he turned a questioning gaze to Deidara, arching his brow up. The older male didn't seem very surprised. He just chuckled, shaking his head a little, making his long blond hair follow his movements.

"Don't worry, they're always like that." Naruto just dumbly nodded his head. Whoever they were.

"Hey, how about I show you around, hn?" Deidara said, slapping his hand on the smaller blond's back.

"Alright then!" Naruto grinned, locking his hands behind his neck. He was excited to be up here, he haven't even taken his time to look around. The walls were a creamy light khaki color and the floor was the same as the one in the lobby, covered with long red carpets. The doors in the hall were made from a dark wood, in contrast with the color of the walls.

So far, this promised to be a very interesting job, including some very interesting people.

They both haven't even made ten steps, when a door slammed open, almost knocking Naruto to the floor. He stared confused at it, waiting for someone to walk out to give them a piece of his mind. Unfortunately all of these thoughts vanished from his head when he heard the deep smooth voice.

"I'm certain this could wait, because we have shit loads of work to do" He sounded grumpy. And obviously Deidara had noticed too.

"Ooh, what's wrong Tachi-chan?" Deidara cooed. Naruto's head snapped so fast to stare at the other blond that he could have hurt himself. Was Deidara insane? Was he trying to get his head bitten off? Naruto wasn't sure why, but his sixth sense was screaming at him, how bad a grumpy Itachi could be. "Didn't get any last night, hn?" He continued. Naruto's eyes were wide open but mentally he was cringing and already searching for a solid object to hide behind that could take the waves of the outburst that he thought was certain to come.

Somehow he just couldn't imagine Itachi as someone who'd take that lightly, but apparently he was wrong, because the Uchiha just chuckled. Though it was a deep and drak chuckle that could make grown-ass men tremble. Then he sent the older blond a dirty glare and Naruto was almost certain he saw some daggers in there.

"Screw you." He said darkly, flipped him the bird and started walking down the corridor. From the door, after Itachi, came out Sasuke. His hands were in his pockets and his gaze was bored. He was dressed all in black as always. He leaned his back on the wall and shut the door with his leg. Slowly turning his head, he stopped his gaze on Naruto and smirked.

"Come on dobe, we have to get you ready. Can't let you run around, fucking with our eyes, with that orange shirt you're wearing." His smirk going wider with every word. Naruto threw him a glare. The raven really enjoyed riling up the other boy. Itachi had told him that he would be in charge of Naruto from now on so why not make the best of it. Sasuke didn't really mind being around Naruto to entertain himself with the short-temper of the blond. He still didn't think Naruto was a healthy addition, but the boy had already signed the necessary papers, so Sasuke couldn't do anything, but try and entertain himself with the blond.

"Shut up bastard, there's nothing wrong with orange!"

"Yeah, right, keep lying to yourself." He pushed himself off the wall and started walking down the corridor in the direction his older brother had disappeared in. Naruto looked at Deidara as if he was proving a point. The other blond was having a hard time stifling his laugh.

Deidara then waved his hand dismissively and started walking away, muttering something that sounded like 'see you'. The blond wasn't so sure what the other one was laughing about so he just rolled his eyes and started dragging his feet after Sasuke. He may not be very fond of the bastard, but he didn't want to make a bad impression to the others.

He quickly caught up with the Uchiha and half-heartedly glared at his back, pouting. He was secretly imitating him behind his back, doing everything to the slightest detail. The hands in the pockets. The stance. The way of walking.

"Dobe, if you don't stop that right at this moment, I promise to personally introduce you to the tiles on the floor." Naruto was startled. How did he even see him? He couldn't have had a 360 vision. No normal human being had eyes like that.

"I don't know what you're talking about, teme." He crossed his arms across his chest and started walking side by side with Sasuke, who just smirked, shaking his head slightly. ' _Oh, the dobe has no idea'_ He thought.

"Oh, I'm sure you don't. You are a complete moron after all." They were currently passing by an opened door and just when Naruto was about to throw in his next smart-ass remark, he was grabbed by the shoulders roughly from behind and dragged in a room.

It was dark, but his eyes soon adjusted and he took a look around himself. In one of the far corners was placed a huge wardrobe full of black clothes. Along one of the longer walls there was a line of mirrors and some counters full of make-up.

Naruto was being shoved in one of the chairs in front of the mirrors and the door closed shut, shutting out the little light that had been coming from outside.

"Make him more presentable, Sai." Naruto heard Sasuke's voice, even and smooth. Who was Sai?

Suddenly the lights went on and the blond was faced with a pale stomach. Dragging his eyes up he saw one of the fakest's smile he had ever seen. The boy had dark hair and pale skin, much like Sasuke, but Sasuke's face was hot and even beautiful (Don't tell Sasuke he's even thought that.) This guy was more annoying with that fake grin than anything else. And what normal boy wore clothes like that? Not that there was anything wrong with being gay, but did this one have to walk around looking so provocative.

At that moment Naruto felt like an old grumpy grandpa with all these complaints. Maybe the boy wasn't so bad...

"Alright, little girl, time to make you look like a hottie. Won't be easy, but I'll do my best." ' _Okay, never-fucking-mind, I hate him!'_ Seriously, even his voice annoyed the Hell out of Naruto. Why did he feel so annoyed by him actually?

"I'm not a girl you di…" A hand came up to his mouth, silencing him.

"I don't care if you have a dick or not." Sai calmly said. "Now, shut up, I'm trying to work" He fake smile getting even wider if that was possible. Sai leaned back, moving his eyes up and down Naruto, checking him out.

Naruto just sat there with his arms crossed, staring at Sai's face with a glare, his head cocked to side and his eyebrow arched up. A moment later the pale boy clapped he his hands, breaking the silence that had fallen over the trio in the room.

"I think I know exactly, what to do." He said with a little smirk. And with a snap of his fingers, the lights went off.

* * *

About fifteen minutes later a blond boy walked out of the dressing room. But that wasn't Naruto. It just couldn't be. His hair looked messier then ever and he wore black skinny jeans, ripped in several places. His cropped tank top was showing his well-muscled arms and a big part of his toned chest. There was a thick silver chain around his neck, matching a big silver ring on his index finger of his left hand. The scars on his cheeks looked thicker and darker with the help of some make up. Sai had also put some under his eyes. It was very little, but the blue of his irises was standing out even more now.

He looked like those bad boys who, even though were as cold as ice, made the girls orgasm just with a glance. So yeah, there was no way this was Naruto.

Through the door also walked Sasuke. The Uchiha looked at Naruto from the corner of his eyes. ' _Damn, he looks hot in black. Nice choice Itachi, I might even take my words back_ ' He thought to himself. He might never admit any of it out loud, but shit, did the dobe look so fuckable right now.

"Come on dobe, the studios are this way." His said and smirked when he saw Naruto rolling his eyes at the insult. The blond said nothing and caught up with the Uchiha, walking beside him.

Sasuke couldn't stop drifting his eyes to the boy beside him who seemed very oblivious to the matter. The Uchiha couldn't wait to start filming the video, knowing all the details. He briefly wondered if Naruto also knew what kind of scenes the scripts for these videos contained. Well, even if he didn't, he had no way of backing out and that made Sasuke smirk again, this time wider. Oh yes, this was going to be interesting. Let's just say that their video would be rated M most probably.

Naruto was a little creeped out by Sasuke. The bastard was occasionally nodding his head and smirking like a madman.

"Hey, teme, you sure you aren't a schizophrenic or something?" He turned his head to look at him with an arched brow. Sasuke too arched his pierced brow in return, as if not understanding what did the blond mean by that. "From aside you look like your talking to yourself." He simply explained.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he realized that he was indeed nodding his head along the whole time. He quickly masked his surprise.

"Shut up dobe. We're here anyway." He said with a pout.

Naruto looked in front of him at the big double doors with a sign "Studio 3". Sasuke reached and pushed them open, stepping in. The blond walked in after him and was amazed of how big the studio was. There was a sitting area in the far left of the room, with actual food and drinks, but that's not what caught his eyes. There were a lot of cameras placed in different corners of the room, some projectors, a lot of editing equipment and cables scattered around the floor, some were hanging from the roof, making the room seem like an electronic jungle. Every camera was facing a little stage placed in the room, on which were left the musical instruments of the band. The whole room was filled with chatter as there were a lot of people in there, most of which Naruto didn't recognize at all.

Someone whistled from behind the blond.

"Damn, you sure have a fine ass, blondie." At that, the 'blondie' blushed and turned around to glare at whoever decided that he could talk to him like that. "Now, now don't give me that look." The silver-haired boy said. He was tall with white almost bluish hair and his teeth looked sharpened.

"Hey, who the Hell do you think you are?"

"Oh, feisty, aren't we?" He smirked. "Nice catch Sasuke." He said as his eyes never left Naruto's. "Oh, and I'm Suigetsu by the way." He winked at the blond who just blushed even more.

"Stop messing with him, Suigetsu." A tall man with orange hair and a lot of piercings spoke up. Naruto looked at him and realized that it was Yahiko who had stepped in the room just now.

"Pff,whatever. I was just giving him a compliment." The tall boy pouted and went to sit down with the others in the sitting area. Naruto's eyes scanned the faces. He recognized the two that were chasing each other earlier, but other than that, no one seem familiar to him. He knew who the band members were but he didn't have the slightest idea about the others.

"Good, I'm glad to see that you are all here." Came Itachi's voice from the door. "It's time to head out, everyone, gather all the stuff and let's go." And with that he exited, his leather jacket waving around him as he walked.

Everyone began muttering something about moody control-freaks in the morning as they all began doing something. Some were picking up the filming equipment, others were gathering the instruments.

Naruto just stood there beside Sasuke, watching the others, amazed at how organized they were. Not even five minutes have passed and they were ready to go, almost everyone carrying something, leaving the studio to look almost bare.

He and the raven moved out from the way, as the two who were carrying the heaviest stuff walked out. The first one was a huge, well-built man, that looked kinda bluish and the other, evenly built, if not more, had so many stiches on his body, Naruto couldn't help but feel intimidated by them both.

Naruto and Sasuke stayed behind, waiting for everyone to exit, before they did too.

"Everyone will be taking the elevators. Wanna take the stairs, instead?" Sasuke suddenly asked as they walked down the corridor. Naruto just nodded. They continued down the hall, passed the elevators, until Sasuke opened a door to their left, reviling a giant staircase.

Suddenly, Naruto remembered something.

"Where are we going anyway?" The blond asked.

"Hn. I guess Itachi didn't tell you much about the videos, huh?" Their steps echoed through the huge staircase.

So he was right, when he earlier thought that the blond didn't know shit about what he got himself into.

"Nope."

' _Yeah, I thought so_.' Sasuke thought.

"Well, we're going to an abounded house. We rented it and made it look cool on the inside, even though it still looks like shit on the outside." The raven explained.

"Okay, but what exactly is the video about?" Naruto asked. Sasuke smirked. He didn't want to miss the look on the blond's face when he sees his script, so he decided not to tell him.

"It's a surprise." He said, hardly containing his smirk.

"What do you mean a surprise? I have to know what I'll be doing. You can't just tell me it's a surprise!" How was he supposed to work when he didn't even know what he was supposed to be doing? That bastard!

"Well, too bad for you, then, isn't it?" Sasuke turned to look at him, amusement evident in his eyes. He just couldn't wait to see Naruto's reaction to the script, so why ruin his entertainment with telling him what's on it before-hand.

"Yeah, whatever, Itachi's gonna show it to me sooner or later, anyway." The blond said with a cute pout on his face, folding his arms over his chest.

With a roll of the eyes at the childish behavior, Sasuke opened the doors and stepped into the corridor leading to the lobby, Naruto following suit behind him. They walked by the girl behind the desk and the blond sent her a smile. She blushed, just like she did earlier and turned her gaze away. ' _Damn, I should wear black more often_.' He thought. And it would be a total lie if he said he didn't like how he looked all bad-boy style and stuff. He may look a little like the bastard, but looked good none the less. ' _Maybe that's why all the girls drool over him_.'

Lost in his thoughts Naruto hadn't realized when they had exited the building, but brought himself to the earth in time. He and Sasuke approached the mass of people waiting beside three big black vans.

"Okay, everybody," Itachi's voice silenced all the chatter around him. "This is Naruto, I already told you about him," He gestured at the blond without even sparing him a look. "He'll be the lead character in our next videos, I hope you get along, and if you don't, well too bad for you, you'll be working with him."

Naruto just waved awkwardly as everybody turned their eyes on him. He tried focusing on the faces he already knew, though it was hard with so many empty gazes directed at him.

"Okay, everybody get in the cars, Naruto you come with us." And Itachi looked at him for the first time this morning. The blond just nodded, not entirely sure who that 'us' included, though he had an idea. He also felt glad that the Uchiha had finally looked at him. He was beginning to wonder if he had done something wrong.

Everyone began scattering and Itachi gave the blond a wink and a little smirk, at which Naruto grinned.

The Uchiha made his way to one of the vans sitting in the driver's seat and Yahiko climbing beside him. Sasuke went for the back seats and sat next to Deidara, which left Naruto to sit in the middle of the van with Hidan. He felt a little awkward sitting with so many stars in one place. All of them had that strong aura radiating from them, which made Naruto feel really small when around all of them at once.

Soon the Uchiha started the engine, pulled out of the parking lot and suddenly Naruto felt a hand ruffling his hair. He stilled and his eyes widened.

"Relax, kiddo, we won't fucking bite you." The blond realized it was Hidan who had dared to bury his hand in his blond locks patting him on the head like he was some dog. Naruto turned to glare at him enraged. Well if a dog was what he wanted a dog is what he'll get!

"No, but I might bite _you_ , if you don't get that hand out of my hair." Naruto half glowered, half said. Suddenly, he didn't feel very small in their presence anymore.

Hidan's hand stilled for a moment and silence engulfed the van until the silver-haired male, Deidara and Yahiko started laughing. Even the Uchihas chuckled and Naruto just stared dumbly. He felt a knot in his stomach, which he didn't even know was there, untie. He probably expected a fist to his face or something. Naruto let himself smile at the situation, although he wasn't entirely sure why they were laughing so hard.

A couple of minutes later the laughter stared to die out.

"Oh man, Itachi, nice fucking choice." Hidan said, gripping at his stomach.

"I love that kid, where did you manage to find him?" Deidara added, still chuckling.

"Actually, Sasuke found him."

"God! For the last time, the teme didn't find me, he didn't even see me as he was so fucking busy trying to run through me." Naruto said as he strained his neck to glare at Sasuke just for emphasis. "The bastard didn't even apologize when he tackled me to the floor."

"Hn." Was all Naruto received from the raven plus a glare as a special bonus to the 'Hn' menu. The others began to chuckle again.

"Dude, what did you just all him? Teme? I fucking can't." Hidan began laughing again and Naruto smirked.

"Wait, so how did you hire him then, if Sasuke was the one to find him" Deidara asked, as the blond deeply sighed at the word 'find'.

"My brother was treating him to ramen when I met him and I decided they looked good next to each other." Itachi answered.

"Wait, what? Bloody Sasuke did a nice thing out of his own free will? Okay, that's it, I'm sure that Hell is freezing already somewhere underneath us." Hidan said, throwing his head back, acting dead.

"They do look good together, though. The video would turn out nice." Yahiko commented, turning to stare at the blond and nodding his head as if approving him.

"Well then, Naruto, prepare to get tackled to floor a lot more by little raven over here, hn… Ow! Don't kick me damnit!" Sasuke had kicked the blond next to him in the shin, without even turning his gaze from the window.

"Wait, what do you mean, he'll tackle me a lot more?" With furrowed eyebrows, Naruto began searching the faces around him.

"Damn, didn't you read the script?" Hidan asked. The blond slowly shook his head no.

"Fuck, I knew there was something I was forgetting." Itachi said, mentally face-palming himself. "Someone get him a script!" His voice raising a little. Yahiko began shuffling a little in his seat, obviously searching for something. "Didn't Sasuke tell you anything about it?" Itachi asked.

"No, all the bastard said was 'It's a surprise'!" He tried imitating Sasuke, high-pitching his voice and talking through a pout as he dragged his words a little at which Deidara tried not to laugh, though he failed miserably.

A script suddenly was pushed in Naruto's hands and Sasuke silently cursed in his head for not sitting next to the younger blond. Now he wouldn't be able to see his face as he read on what he was supposed to be doing.

And Sasuke was right to be angry at missing it. Naruto's eyes began to widen comically at what they were reading through. He was supposed to what? How could they… but they were both boys! It's not like Naruto wasn't bi, or like he haven't done anything like it before. He'd gone way further actually, but still. To do that on camera? ' _God, what did I get myself into this time?_ ' He mentally whined. But he was an actor now wasn't he? He wouldn't let his discomfort show. He was skipping school and spending his time with a famous band, he was getting to act in their videos and even got paid for it. He didn't have a real reason to be complaining. ' _Besides, the teme is not so bad-looking after all. Scratch that, he's fucking hot! So what am I fussing about?_ ' He mentally nodded to himself when he also remembered Gaara's words.

 _"You're given the opportunity to show her that in some way, you're better than her. You can show her that you can be friends with the boy she is fawning over and get his oh-so-precious attention, while she can't"_

Oh no, Naruto was not backing out.

He smirked to himself, his blond lock hiding his eyes, suddenly realizing why Sasuke didn't want to tell him. Well, he wouldn't let the Uchiha get the satisfactory of him discomfort. He'd show the bastard just what Uzumaki Naruto was made of!

* * *

 **Uuuh, Naruto has a plan. I wonder what could it be..? Could it be..? Um, i don't know, maybe something.. dirty? *Evily rubs hands***

 **Well I guess you won't find out until the next chapter, so you have enogh time to tell me what your suggestions about his plan are. Hope you enjoyed. The next chapter is almost fineshed so yeah, see ya soon ^.^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, well so far this is the longest chapter I've written and the update is soon enough so things should be fine. I'm not particulary happy with the way things turned out in a couple of plasec but im over-pleased with how they did in other ones. You'll know what I'm talking about soon enough ;)**

 **Well this is the chapter when SasuNaru stuff finally begins to happen and I really hope you'd enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it.**

 **Warnings : Foul language (of course) ; boyxboy make out, don't like it- don't read it. I don't think there's anything else you should be warned about though with me you never know :D**

 **Disclaimer : Have you ever thought about how cool it would be if we had a happy SasuNaruSasu ending in the manga? Because I do think it would have been the best, so considering it didn't happen, then you should also be sure I'm not owning anything in this story except for the plot.**

 **Enjou1 :3**

* * *

CHAPTER 6

Soon the vans were parked in front of a huge abandoned house. No, mansion was more like it. The paint was peeled and most of the windows were broken. There was a big yard to it, which looked like it used to be beautiful, but sadly it wasn't anymore. There was an empty and broken fountain in front of the house, separating the wide pathway leading to the front doors, in two. The tiles were cracked and there was grass and weeds poking out of the cracks. The gardens on either side of the path looked like they were once well kept, but now the grass was almost non-existent and the huge metal bars that were surrounding the wide yard, made to look like plants intertwined in each other, had actual plants crawling up them, ironically enough.

The house itself looked so old, Naruto was afraid to step a foot in it, scared that it might crumble down underneath his feet. The wood looked so old and the paint was almost gone. The size of the house was just adding to the creepy aura surrounding it.

"Okay, you have twenty minutes to get the equipment and cameras ready for filming. Move!" Itachi ordered as they all stepped out of the vans. To Naruto everyone looked strangely familiar with the house. He didn't notice anyone else studying it or looking creeped out by it. But then again, they had to be familiar with it if they made it look good again, right?

Sighing, Naruto began to make his way inside through the yard. He wanted to explore a little, the mansion strangely intriguing him. He almost felt like it was calling him.

He made his way through the front yard. The whole place had this nostalgic feeling to it. The old walls and the dead plants. This place sure had many stories hidden within its' walls, waiting to be told. Stories from the past that he may never hear about.

Naruto could almost smell all the emotions that the people who had ever lived there left behind, as an only reminder of their lives ever happening. The blond could feel the heaviness of the air, soaked with so many different feelings, so much tension and unspoken words, left to rest behind these seemingly calm walls.

"Would you open the door for me, please." Naruto jumped a little, whipping his head to see who it was that had broken him from his trance. It was the boy with the long hair from earlier who had rudely pushed him aside, while chasing this other guy. From up close the boy looked like he could be blind or something, his eyes were so pale, it was almost scary. And that hair of his… how did he manage it? It looked so soft and it was so long… "Are you going to stare all day long or actually open the door?" The boy asked with an arched brow.

Naruto blushed, realizing that he indeed he was staring. Damn, that happened to him a lot lately. He bowed his head in shame, muttering a sorry and pushing the heavy doors wide open. He was a little put out when he couldn't remember when actually had he gotten to the doors, but pushed his confusion aside.

The long-haired boy nodded his head and walked in, carrying three big boxes. And at the way his knees were slightly buckled, no doubt the boxes were heavy.

Naruto caught up with him after a minute and took the top box from the tall boy, who just gave him a questioning look. Naruto grinned in return and continued walking.

"By the way, I'm Uzumaki Naruto." He said with a grin. The pale-eyed kid looked at him skeptically before shrugging his shoulders.

"Hyuuga Neji." He said.

Naruto frowned a little, not only did he look familiar to him but the name also sounded like he had heard it before. Trying hard to remember when, Naruto almost dropped the box when he saw Hinata in his mind. Same pale eyes, even same sir name. No doubt they were related somehow.

"Hey, are you in some way related to Hinata?" The other just frowned a little.

"She's my cousin." Neji answered, the words sounding so bitter, Naruto decided to stop the questioning there.

They didn't talk at all through the rest of the walk to wherever the Hyuuga was headed. The blond just followed the boy to one of the rooms and left the box there. Neji exited without another word and Naruto decided to take his chance to explore a little while the others were busy working on the equipment.

Exiting the room too, he started looking around, interested in what kind of people could've lived here. He looked left and right but couldn't see a single photo or something that would suggest to what kind of a person used to live in here. He guessed that all that stuff was taken down while preparing the house for the videos.

Clicking his tongue Naruto began to explore the interior, looking around, taking in every little detail. He wasn't sure how they made it look better on the inside when everything look so antique. The carpets were full of dust and so was the furniture. Everything looked like it hadn't been touched for years if not centuries.

Furrowing his brows he started climbing the steps to the second floor. There was something heavy in the air. And it wasn't just the slight smell of mold but something else. It made Naruto feel like he was forgetting something. And that was a very important something in his mind, which he sadly couldn't place his finger on. It felt like every single piece of furniture, every broken window and heavy curtain, every little dust flying in the air was hiding something. Some big secret that he was a step away of discovering but it just kept slipping away from him, keeping just enough distance between itself and him so he could feel it but not reach it.

The steps creaked underneath his feet as he climbed them slowly, curiously looking around.

"Naruto?" Said blond almost fell down the steps from the sudden stress that surged through his body. His heart pounded against his chest and he felt like if he looked down he would see it through his tank top. His knees almost gave out from underneath him and he felt light headed.

"Damn, don't scare me like that! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Naruto said, putting a hand on his chest. Itachi just chuckled lightly.

"Sorry, didn't mean to. We'll be starting with the shooting soon so I'd like to introduce some of the staff to you." Naruto nodded and went down the steps.

Wow, how did he get so far up without even noticing? Shaking his head out of his thoughts, he decided he shouldn't worry about that right now. He went down the last couple of steps and followed Itachi through a long corridor that was on the right of the front door.

The Uchiha went through one of the doors and Naruto was met with a big room, bathing in the sunlight, coming in from the huge windows. This room looked nothing like the others. It was almost bare, with neat white walls and clean, almost shining hardwood floor. In the center of the floor was put a huge mattress with some blankets, left in a way that it looked like someone had just slept in there.

In the corner of the room, next to the door was a huge camera on a pedestal and a redhead working on it, who Naruto almost didn't notice.

"This is Sasori. The main director. He'll be filming most of the scenes. He's the best in what he does, so when he says you move your hand to the left or put your foot behind your head you do it, because he's job is to make the best video and yours is to help him do it." Itachi explained.

Sasori nodded at Naruto, who just nodded back and smiled.

"Here we will be filming some of the scenes for the videos." Naruto took a look around the room once more. Looking at the giant mattress on the floor he could feel his face begin to warm up as he had a slight idea of which parts of the script exactly will be filmed in here.

"And I'm guessing you already met Sai" Itachi gestured to the door. Turning around, Naruto saw the huge fake smile he disliked so much. Seriously it was so damn creepy to see someone with such a smile. It screamed 'come closer and I'll rape you'. "He'll be taking care of yours and Sasuke's looks."

Naruto nodded again, trying his best not to glare at the boy who was just standing there on the step of the door with his hands behind his back and head slightly cocked to the side. When had he gotten there anyway?

"Itachi, Sasuke sent me to tell you that everything is set and ready. He'd like to start filming as soon as possible." The fake smile grew so wide, his eyes almost closed, but at this moment Naruto was more focused on what had the boy said, rather than what he looked like.

' _Sasuke wants to start the shoots ASAP, huh?'_ Remembering the script he was given to look through earlier, the blond smirked mentally, though he might have smirked for real too. He didn't really care. _'So the bastard can't wait to get a piece of me? Well, I'm about to show him just how great the amazing Uzumaki Naruto actually is. Believe it!'_ An evil glint passed through his eyes as he pursed his lips. In his mind he was currently laughing evilly as flames illuminated around him.

"Alright then," He said, trying his best to look as innocent in front of Itachi, opening his eyes wide to hide the evil plan dancing around his mind. "Where do we start from?" He smiled.

The Uchiha pulled up his brow, looked at Naruto suspiciously, though inner Itachi knew exactly what was going on. Outer Itachi smiled and began exiting from the room.

"This way." He called. Naruto smirked a little and followed him suit, Sasori and Sai walking out of the room too. The blond could barely wait.

They walked out of the mansion, all the way out until they were in front of the huge metal gates, leading to the yard. Sasuke waiting for them there, looking as bored as ever. Everyone from the band and crew were gathering there slowly. All the people Naruto already knew and people he still didn't were soon standing there in a big circle. Sasori walked through the group of people and went to stand in front of Sasuke and Naruto.

"Alright, I believe you both know what you should be doing, but I'll explain what I want exactly, none the less. You two will stand in front of the gates, staring at them and I don't want just some blank stares. I want emotions swirling in your eyes. I want fear and determination mixed with excitement and anticipation. Naruto," Sasori turned to look at the blond. "When the gates start to open I want you to intertwine your index and middle fingers with Sasuke's. And when the gates are fully open" The redhead turned his eyes to the raven. "I want you to fully grab his hand. You'll squeeze it once and will start walking in. Walk slowly at first and get your steps faster and faster until you're running to the front doors." They both nodded.

"Okay, everyone on their places!" Sasori shouted and the crowd began scattering. Naruto looked around, noticing that the music instruments were left on different places around the grass in the yard.

He and Sasuke stood in front of the gates, not muttering a word to each other. Naruto tried to put all the emotions Sasori had requested in his eyes. He really tried, but found out that it was impossible to import so much emotion in his stare at once, so he tried putting the different feeling one by one until he felt satisfied with the results.

"Action!" The redhead shouted from somewhere beside Naruto. He began staring at the gate, studying the elements. A person with a camera passed in front of them, the camera right in front of his face. The blond tried his best to hold his gaze unmoving as the camera passed by close enough for them to see themselves in the glass. The camera men, who he didn't recognize, circled around them and he heard a faint creaking, coming from the gates, indicating they had started to open.

The blond moved his hand slowly, lightly intertwining his fingers with Sasuke's as he was told. He felt a bolt of electricity run through him, starting from his hand and then spreading throughout his body. The raven's fingers twitched and then tightened around his. The corner of Naruto's lips turned a little upwards.

Soon, the gates were fully open and Naruto felt Sasuke's hand grabbing his tightly and another bolt of electricity surged through him. He enjoyed the feeling of the raven's warmth.

Naruto felt the gentle squeeze and soon felt a tug on his arms when Sasuke started to slowly move forward. The blond forced his legs to move too. He saw another person with a camera moving across the yard with them. Their steps began fastening more and more and just before they began to run, Naruto intertwined his fingers with Sasuke's. He knew that this wasn't in the script, but it just felt right.

They ran across the yard, ran up the steps, taking two at a time, ran until Naruto and Sasuke were both in front of the huge double doors of the mansion. They turned to stare at each other's faces and when two big mischievous smirks appeared on their lips, they pushed the doors open.

"Cut!" They heard Sasori shout from somewhere behind them. Turning around Naruto saw the other cameras scattered around the yard and was confused by the fact that he hadn't seen them earlier. He felt like waking up from a trance. All the time they were filming he didn't feel like himself. He didn't feel like a boy that was filming a music video. He felt like a completely different person. Like someone who was seeing a bright new beginning at the steps of this abounded place.

"Nice job, boys! It even turned out better than we expected. We're moving in now." The redhead told them. They both curtly nodded their heads and stepped into the building. Naruto let go of Sasuke's hand which immediately felt cold without the other's warmth.

Sasuke took the chance to fold his arms across his chest and lean back on the wall next to the doors. He closed his eyes and sighed, enjoying the slightly colder air inside the house.

The blond on his side decided to steal himself a glance or two at the Uchiha, so he secretly began studying his face. His ran his gaze over the smooth pale skin on his cheeks, noticing how much it contrasted with his hair. The blue eyes traced a perfect set jaw and stopped at a long pale neck.

"Take a picture, dobe, it will last longer." The Uchiha said with a smirk without even opening his eyes. Okay, so maybe Naruto wasn't studying him that secretly if the raven was able to tell even with his eyes closed.

Blushing, the blond turned his head to the other side, without even saying a word. He decided it was best to just wait for the others and continue with the shoot. It's not like he and the bastard had much to say to each other anyway.

Naruto tanked the Gods when the filming crew soon entered, because being who he was the silence was killing him and no doubt he would've said something stupid soon. Sasori looked at the two and started explaining the next scene.

"Okay, so now we have the intro of the video. From then on I want you again hand in hand, to run up the steps of the house and turn left. There's a long corridor there and you'll be kicking doors open, looking through the drawers in some of the rooms and throwing stuff around. The doors you'll be just opening will have a little blue 'x' on them. The ones you'll go in to just mess up and look through the stuff will have a green 'x'. In these rooms you have the full freedom to play around, throwing stuff at each other, laugh, chase around the room and whatever you'd like I don't really care as long as you look like you're having fun. Now at the end of the corridor would be a room with a red 'x'. There you'll have to be all serious and slowly walk around in it. Linger your eyes on everything and anything." The boys both nodded their heads occasionally at what the director was saying.

"Now, Naruto, in this room there would be some tick heavy curtains. I want you to pull them close, so the light in the room becomes dim." The blond nodded, understanding. Then Sasori turned to stare at the Uchiha.

"And Sasuke, when he steps back from the closed curtains, I want you to push him against the wall and stare in his eyes. You'll hold his wrists with one hand above his head and his left hip with the other. Then whisper the first lines of the lyrics in his ear. After that I want the hottest kiss you can provide me with alright? Alright! I want all of the things you are supposed to do to be done with as much emotions as you can muster. The key to the video lies in that." And with that the redhead began positioning the cameras around the room that led to the giant staircase.

Looking around Naruto realized there were a lot of cameras positioned in many of the steps on the staircase and the room. Well, at least that way their work was done more easily.

Naruto and Sasuke positioned themselves in front of the still opened front doors and intertwined their fingers again, waiting for the signal of the director. All people began scattering around, adjusting this and that, some were holding cameras, others were repositioning that static ones, but soon they were all ready, giving thumbs up.

"Action!" The words rang through Naruto's mind and his legs automatically began to move, as if they had a mind on their own. The blond felt the same bolt of electricity run through his body from the hand he was holding. He smiled as he and the raven ran. They began climbing the steps, sometimes two at once, their steps thudding on the carpet over the wooden step, the old wood creaking underneath their feet in protest. They occasionally looked at each other, sending the other a mischievous smirk.

None of them payed any attention to all the cameras around them and soon were in the left wing of the house, just as Sasori had instructed them. Their steps slowed and they let go of each other's hands. Naruto was looking around himself, exploring the huge corridor. He let his fingers drag along the wall and then stole a glance at Sasuke who looked at him at the same time. They both smirked, determination evident in their eyes.

Suddenly Naruto looked to his left and saw the first blue 'x'. He kicked the door and it slammed open with a loud noise. Without even looking inside they continued down the hall when suddenly Sasuke too kicked a door at his side, just barely sparing it a look before continuing to walk.

Naruto found the first room with a green 'x' and slammed it open. He then grabbed Sasuke's wrist and dragged him in there with him. The room wasn't anything special, it wasn't small but it wasn't too big either. There was a big bed in the middle of it and a couple of wardrobes around the room, everything was mostly pink and there were kid's drawings here and there on the walls, making it look like it used to be a kid's room, though they had little time to look around.

Naruto soon let go of the raven's wrist and circled the bed in just a few big steps, his blue eyes, never leaving those of the Uchiha. He motioned him to get closer with his finger and when the raven did, Naruto grabbed the first thing he could reach, which happened to be an old looking pillow and threw it at his face, starting to laugh.

Sasuke had no problem in catching the pillow and with a smirk, began chasing Naruto around the room with it. The blond threw himself on the bed to escape the raven, but he couldn't as the tall boy threw himself on the bed after him, tackling him to it. Sitting on the boy's lower half, legs on either side of Naruto, he began to hit him with the pillow in the face. The blond was laughing, trying to shield his face with his arms. Then when he saw an opening, he kicked the Uchiha off him, sending him to the floor to sit on his ass. While Sasuke was getting up, Naruto flew out of the room with a grin, quickly finding the next green 'x'.

He threw the door open and went in, closing the door behind himself. Without even taking his time to look around, he went straight for the dresser he saw and threw open the drawers. Searching through them, he started spilling their contents all around him. Throwing thing after thing in the air, he let it fall to the ground. Sasuke soon appeared at the door, and the moment Naruto noticed him a teddy bear was thrown at the tan face. The blond then quickly folded to a ball the cloth he was holding and threw it at Sasuke, who had moved to a wardrobe in the room, searching through it.

They began a war, throwing random stuff at each other and ducking as much as they could when finally Naruto stood up and went straight for the raven. He got in his face, leaving just a couple of inches between them and started into the coal eyes then with a smirk grabbed his wrist and dragged him out of the room. He didn't let go of it, even when he kicked out another door marked in blue. He continues until the very end of the corridor where he saw the one door marked with the red 'x'.

That's when he let go of the raven's wrist to gently grabbed the handle of the door. With a glance at Sasuke that held a strange glint, he pushed the handle and walking in.

With slow steps he began wandering around the room, examining it, studying every detail of it. There was a huge king-sized bed in the middle of it and a red carpet in front of it. On the left of the bed was a huge dresser with a mirror on it and a beautiful painting of the sea hanging over it. The room was quite plain.

Dragging his finger across the wall the blond slowly made his way to the huge red curtains. Looking over his shoulder, he found Sasuke's eyes and bit his lip suggestively at the same time he pulled the curtains closed, successfully making the light in the room go dim.

In a second Sasuke was in front of Naruto, his face dangerously close and his eyes a mix of many emotions. He grabbed the smaller boy by the shoulders and roughly pushed him back against the wall, next to the dresser, pressing his body on the smaller one. With his right hand he trapped Naruto's wrists over his head and his left he dragged down the blond's side until he grabbed his hip, pulling it up and holding it there.

Naruto bit his lip again. He could feel Sasuke's breath ghosting over his lips and the slender fingers on the pulse of his wrists. He could feel heat sipping through his body and his stomach doing a back flip from the proximity of the raven's lips to his.

Naruto subconsciously licked his lips and saw the coal eyes moving down his face to his mouth to stare hungrily at the movement. Seeing the lust that suddenly filled them he couldn't stop his pulse from fastening and was almost certain Sasuke had felt the speed of his heart through his wrist if not through the thin fabric of his shirt.

Sasuke began to lean his head closer and closer to the blond's neck until his lips were almost touching the soft skin where Naruto's neck and shoulder met. Naruto could feel the cool metal of the others' piercing on his warm skin. Then the raven grazed a little the soft skin after which, dragged his tongue up the tan neck and the blond couldn't help the goosebumps that ran up his spine. When Sasuke's lips were mare millimeters from the blond's ear he whispered the first lyrics, just as instructed.

"Remember the moment,  
You left me alone and  
Broke every promise you ever made" Sasuke made sure to brush his lips over the tan ear with every word, making the body trapped against the wall shiver.

Naruto closed his eyes and then Sasuke took his earlobe between his teeth. He smirked at the sharp intake of breath and let go. Then out of the blue he let go of the blond's wrists and used his hand to sneak it behind Naruto and place it on the small of his back, pushing the smaller blond flush against him. All of that happened in the matter of a second, so Naruto didn't have much time to process it because his lips were now caught in between the ravens.

Remembering that this was all part of the script he began to move his lips in sync with the pale ones. His arms automatically hooked around the taller boy's neck, fingers entangled in black, silky locks of hair. Naruto could feel a strange feeling surging through him, pulling at every nerve around his body and making it hard for his lungs to breathe. His brain turned to mush as he felt the soft lips move against his and heard the soft click of Sasuke's metal ring on his teeth.

The hand holding his left hip tightened and Naruto used his leg to push the other boy even closer to him. Then the Uchiha caught the blond's bottom lip in between his teeth while the hand that was on Naruto's back slid down and grabbed his ass. Oh yeah, Sasuke finally got to the moment he anticipated and boy was he right to want it so much.

A gasp escaped the slightly swollen lips and Sasuke wasted no time in pushing his tongue in the hot cavern, mapping it, tasting it. Tasting Naruto.

His hand, the one on squeezing the blond's ass, pushed the boy up until Naruto's legs automatically hooked themselves around the raven's waist and the Uchiha pushed his back against the wall once again, using the moment to grab the other's ass with both hands, squeezing it hard. Naruto was surprised as a moan escaped his lips and went straight to the Uchiha's groin, who swallowed the sound with a smirk. Then he broke the kiss with a loud smacking sound and dived in for the tan neck, the grip of Naruto's hands tightening in the dark hair.

The blond felt the other's tongue flick over his sweet spot and the sharp intake of breath was enough for Sasuke to realize that he had found what he was searching for. He bit down on it and began to suck, occasionally letting go to lick on the mark that was beginning to form on the abused skin. Naruto's head hit the wall behind him as he desperately tried to suppress another moan. Sasuke looked up to find the blue eyes screwed shut and withe teeth abusing an already swollen bottom lip.

Smirking, the raven grabbed said bottom lip between his own teeth and freed it from the hold of Naruto's. Blue eyes opened in surprise to stare in deep coal ones and in a second they were both kissing again. The blond's lips parting right away to grant access to the other's talented tongue.

Naruto cocked his head to the side to deepen the kiss. His thumbs were massaging Sasuke's neck, occasionally grabbing hold of a black strand of hair to gently pull on.

The blond arched his back, leaving absolutely no space between their chests. They separated their mouths a couple of times, readjusting the angle a little every time and enjoying the smacking sound their wet and swollen lips made.

Naruto caught Sasuke's bottom lips in between his teeth and ran his tongue over the metal ring that was beginning to heat. The blond pushed his tongue in the other's mouth running it over Sasuke's teeth and then poking slightly at his tongue. He Uchiha obliged and their tongues were fighting for dominance once again. Only difference this time around was that instead of closing their eyes shut, coal eyes were staring in the sapphire ones.

At ones they both smiled into the kiss and that was the moment they heard a shout from beside themselves.

"I said Cut!"

Suddenly they both halted their movement, but they didn't move away, lips and tongues still the way they were through the kiss. Then the Uchiha smirked at the blue eyes clouded with lust, staring in his and slowly pulled back, enjoying the sound their lips made when they separated.

Naruto subconsciously licked his lips and savored the thin saliva thread that was connecting their mouths. Sasuke let go of the two soft globes in his hand while Naruto's legs unhooked from the other's waist and stepped on the ground. His hands also left the other's hair and went into the pockets of his tight jeans that became kinda too tight all of a sudden.

Looking around Naruto realized that it wasn't just Sasori in the room. Itachi Deidara and Sai were there too. Itachi had his arms crossed over his chest and a knowing smirk caressed his lips. Deidara wasn't even trying to hide his shit-eating grin and Sai… well the boy was suffering through a measure nose-bleed.

"Great work boys. We're having a 30 minutes brake to readjust the cameras and… stuff." Sasori announced and stepped out of the room kinda stiffly. They stood there staring at each other until they both smirked at the same time.

"Damn, you two sure have way too much hormones. Like Sasori needed to shout at you a couple of times before you even heard him. I've never seen such a hot kiss between people without chemistry before, hn. You sure you aren't secretly dating or something?" Deidara wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Naruto snorted and Sasuke rolled his eyes, clearly used to these kind of remarks.

"Well, knowing that most of the staff that was watching the cameras downstairs are suffering through nosebleeds right now, I must say I'm impressed little brother. From you too Naruto. It almost felt like the kiss was for real." Amusement shining in the older Uchiha's eyes.

Naruto couldn't help the blush that spread over his cheeks when he realized that Itachi was right. They were both so focused on making out with each other they had forgotten all about the cameras recording their every movement. At least he did forget it was all a scene and his semi-hard dick was just a proof that he had long ago stopped thinking about the kiss as a part of the script.

Deidara and Itachi exited the room, knowing smirks still in place. Sai muttered something about stopping by later to fix them up and followed the others out of the room, leaving Sasuke and Naruto alone once again.

The blond looked at the others smug face and smirked, noticing how the raven was struggling to not adjust his pats in front of him, though his problem was pretty obvious.

"Not bad Uchiha." Naruto said, the smirk only growing.

"It was nice having your ass in my hands." Sasuke answered with a dirty smirk of his own.

"I know it was." The blond said then dragged his gaze to the other's groin just to make his point clear then made a show of licking his lips.

Looking back up, he saw the black eyes looking at his lips once again. With a smirk Naruto winked at Sasuke and turned around to leave the room. He still hadn't forgotten his plan and was pretty proud of what he managed to achieve so far.

* * *

Till the end of the day they had a couple of more scenes ready. Like in one Naruto and Sasuke were sitting on the floor in one of the corridors next to each other, no touching at all, backs to the old wall and they were hugging their knees close to their chests. Their faces were hidden between their elbows so only a mop of black and blond were shining in the single ray of bright sunlight that was falling upon them. Everything else around them was pitch-black.

After that scene Naruto had watched the crew film the other members of the band in various of places around the house as they played their instruments. In some of the scenes Sasuke would be with them too, singing or at least mouthing his lyrics.

The blond was fascinated with the ease they did it with and he had already learned the whole song they were filming the video for. He hardly restrained himself from singing while they filmed.

Later on when the light had shifted they filmed the same scene with him and Sasuke in the corridor only this time they were more relaxed. Their head were resting on the wall behind them and they were staring in each other's eyes, Naruto's hand lying on the ground between them and Sasuke's cupping said tan hand.

Throughout the day the blond also got the chance to get to know some of the people in the crew. Neji, who he already met, wasn't that bad (considering that Naruto was forced to spend almost all of his time with Sasuke, no one seemed bad anymore, compared to the bastard.) He was very intelligent, a little stuck up in Naruto's opinion but not so bad over all. He was one of the main editors of the videos along with this other boy, Tobi, he was chasing earlier that day through the halls.

Naruto wasn't quite sure what to make of Tobi. He acted like a little kid most of the time and he seriously wondered how this one had gotten his job, but he guessed he must be good at what he was doing.

Suigetsu, the boy who had complimented his ass earlier, turned out to be a very fun guy to be around, though he still couldn't help but make inappropriate comments about Naruto's ass. He was taking care of the sound adjustments and stuff like that.

Sasori, despite looking like he had never felt a single emotion was also a nice person to be around. He was a very good listener. He rarely talked much, but when he did, well he was awesome with words. Most of the names of the filming crew he didn't remember, but hey, tomorrow was a day too, right?

Soon the day was almost over. Naruto hadn't really realized how it had passed so fast. He didn't feel like they'd done much except for laugh and chase around the house. Well, he and Sasuke were supposed to do it as a part of the script, but it was too much fun to be counted as work. And he seriously doubted that a make out session with a hot Uchiha could be counted as doing actual work too. If anything there were people out there, both girls and boys, that wouldn't just do it for free, they would pay to do it. So yeah, Naruto's job was basically to have fun.

Right now the band and most of the crew was gathered in the yard, sitting on the grass talking and laughing. The light of the day was almost gone making the house look even creepier then it did in the morning. They were going to be leaving soon and now were waiting for the filming staff to gather up all the equipment and stuff it in the vans.

At first Naruto had felt a little out of place, because everybody knew each other already and were talking and laughing amongst themselves, but very soon he was animatedly describing to Hidan, Deidara and Kisame how he had found his friends the morning after a crazy party, though a lot of other people were listening to him too while he talked, including Neji, Suigetsu, Sasori and even Kakuzu.

Naruto had met the two really built men earlier who turned out to be really cool guys. Kakuzu still creeped the blond a little, but Naruto didn't feel like he should be scared from him. From Kisame he had lost all fright after hearing the man talk and realizing he actually had an awesome sense of humor.

Yahiko was also listening to the blond, a little smirk pulling at his lips at what the blond was telling. Even the Uchiha brothers were watching him as he talked, Itachi smirking and Sasuke was just watching the way the blond moved around, expressively moving his hands around, barely containing his laugh as he described a scene from a drunken night.

Naruto had stepped into the circle of people, hardly aware of that fact, and was so caught up in explaining, he missed the way he had drawn everyone's eyes on him. Both of those who he already knew and those who haven't had the chance to make acquaintance with.

"…And then Lee said he was going for a walk, but being drunk off his ass, the fact that the window on the second floor had nothing to do with an actual door slipped out of his mind and he literally threw himself from the window, like men if I wasn't so drunk I might have been worried, but damn I laughed so hard back then…" And he did a pretty good job of showing them how exactly he had laughed when he couldn't contain his laughter at the memory.

Almost everyone laughed or at least snorted at what he was telling. It wasn't that much because of the story itself, but more because of the fact that the laughter of the blond was too contagious.

Even Sasuke let the corners of his lips turn a little upwards at the excitement Naruto was talking with.

"Hey, lil blondie?" Hidan asked from behind him. Naruto turned around to look at him questionably. "We're throwing a party tonight at Suigetsu's to celebrate the beginning of the shootings. Wanna come?" The silver-haired man asked with a smirk.

"Yeah the kid, should totally be there, hn." Deidara said with a friendly smile.

"Oh damn, can't wait to see you shake that ass on my dancefloor." Suigetsu added from his place with a grin on his face, making Naruto whip his head to him, ready to give him a piece of his mind when he heard Itachi too.

"Well considering he's a part if the crew now, he should definitely come." The others in the circle hummed, agreeing with the Uchiha. Even Sasuke had nodded his head, it might have been a barely visible nod, but it was still there.

At first Naruto was completely startled by these words. They thought of him as a part if the crew? As a part of them? He couldn't help the grin that split his face in half.

"Alright then!" The blond said, a chuckle of excitement exiting his lips.

"Sasuke would pick you up tonight at nine thirty then." Itachi added with a smirk and a strange glint in his eye that unfortunately, or rather fortunately, Naruto missed.

* * *

It was eight o'clock when Naruto entered his small apartment, a big smile still splitting his face. He couldn't believe that day had actually happened and was also far from ending. Because in an hour and a half he'd be going to a party. And not just some regular party thrown by a kid whose parents are out of town. Nope, it was a party of a metal band, a part thrown by the people in 'his' crew.

He was still grinning like an idiot at the thought that they had actually accepted him as a part of them. Though he wasn't really sure how he can be a real part of them when he was only hired for a couple of videos and then would probably go his separate way, but he decided not to dwell on that too much. His life had suddenly taken a real nice turn and he was going to enjoy every single second of it.

Naruto went into his bathroom and turned the shower. He stripped his clothes off while waiting for the water to heat up and then stepped in.

Usually he would love to spend as much time as he could under the spry of water, but right now he was in an unexplainable hurry to finish washing himself sooner and step out so he can prepare himself.

Fifteen minutes later he had already dressed himself in tight skinny jeans and a dark-red tank top that said _''I'm not a furrie, but that doesn't mean I'm not a party animal'_. Smiling at his reflection he went to his bed and sent a quick text to his chat group with Gaara and Kiba to keep them updated.

 _'_ _No. Fucking. Way! So you're going to a huge Akatsuki party and didn't even invite me? What kind of a friend are you?'_ Was Kiba's immediate response. Naruto snickered a little. He could almost hear the whine in the his best friend's voice.

 _Well you're free to come if you want though I can't tell you where exactly. Sasuke's picking me up and I have no actual idea of the whereabouts._

 _'_ _So does that mean you corrupted them already? Told you it wasn't worth worrying they wouldn't like you.'_ Gaara added to the conversation.

 _Yeah, whatever, I'm just glad they don't hate me._

 _'_ _Yeah, well_ I _certainly hate you right now.'_ Naruto could almost see the put on the dog lover's face.

 _Stop whining, I'll take you to the next one. Geez!_

 _Promise?_

 _Promise._

 _'_ _I don't know Naruto. You sure they'd want a dog ruining their party?'_ Gaara asked

 _Shut up, eye-liner! You're just jealous because Naruto promised to take me and not you._

 _Okay, guys I'll leave you two to bicker. Text you later._ And with that he closed his messages.

These two were able to start a fight over everything. They were like an old married couple.

Snickering at his thought and how hilarious he thought he was, Naruto was lying on his bed, contemplating whether he should call Jiraya to let him in on what's been happening around him this past week. Well, considering that the guy was his legal guardian he decided that he deserved to know these kind of stuff.

The blond scrolled through his contacts and dialed the familiar number. He waited for a couple of seconds for Jiraya to pick up. He was once again on one of his trips doing 'research'. Yeah right, he was probably in a bar somewhere right now trying to get some. Naruto shuddered a little. Seriously, that old pervert should have drew the line a couple of years ago.

" _Hello_?"

"Hey, wathsup old perv?"

" _Damnit, brat, how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that_?"

"Well I'll keep calling you that until you stop being one so it's basically your choice." Naruto said through a smirk.

" _Okay, whatever, get to the point. I'm in the middle of_ .."

"I DON'T NEED TO KNOW!" Naruto shouted, cutting the man off. That sentence always ended up scarring his mind. "I called to tell you that I found myself a job and it's a pretty decent one too."

" _No, what are you really calling for_?" Naruto fought the urge to roll his eyes at the flat tone.

"I'm serious." He said flatly and a little annoyed.

" _Okay, who am I talking with, because the real Naruto would never even consider cleaning his room_." The blond could hear the amusement in the other's voice though he tried to sound serious.

"Ha, ha, laugh until you can. This month I'll be richer than you, you old perv."

 _"_ _Oh, really? And who is willing to pay so much to a brat like you?"_

"I don't know if you've ever heard of the Akatsuki old as you are, but right now I'm filming videos for them and I'm payed pretty decently." He said matter-of-factly.

 _"_ _The Akatsuki? As if in the metal band?"_

"No as if in the dogfood brand. Of course the metal band!" There was silence on the other line so long that Naruto almost thought the line had gone dead.

" _Well, I… Um I'm happy for you kiddo. Just don't annoy them too much_." At the end his guardian tried to laugh it off, but Naruto still couldn't help the frown that appeared on his face at the way Jiraya's voice had sounded. Let's say it didn't sound as happy as he claimed to be.

After a pause and a couple of times of opening and closing his mouth, the blond spoke up again.

"Are you coming home soon?" His voice sounding small and vulnerable. He felt like he was a little kid again though he really didn't mean to. He felt a little pang in his chest saying those words. He didn't mean to sound so sad, but the emotion slipped in his voice without his permission. Even though he annoyed his guardian a lot, he and Tsunade were the closest thing of parents he had after his real parent's death. And even though he acted all tough, he missed Jiraya a lot. The small apartment was lonely with just him in it.

" _Yeah. Sooner than you think_." Was the answer. His voice was quiet and soft, but there was something else in it that Naruto decided not to pay attention to simply because he couldn't decipher it.

"Okay. Talk to you soon." He said, trying to smile even though he knew Jiraya couldn't see him. The smile was more to convince himself in something, though he wasn't really sure in what. Maybe that he wasn't so alone as he thought he was.

" _Okay, take care kid."_ And with that the call ended.

Naruto stared at his phone for a couple of seconds as if waiting for it to explain him what had just happened. Then Naruto just threw it beside him on the bed, screen down and he settled for staring at the ceiling. Frowning, he tried to think of how to explain what had just happened in this conversation. He had never heard his guardian sound so strange and distressed before. He briefly wondered if maybe he was sick but quickly pushed that thought aside. If Jiraya was sick he would have gotten back, right?

With a sigh Naruto decided to give up on trying to understand what was going on for now and glanced at the clock. He realized that the bastard would most probably be here in half an hour so Naruto got up and began to search through his kitchen for something edible. It wasn't such a good idea to go to a party with an empty stomach. Making this mistake once was enough for him. He didn't want to wake up in bed with some stranger…Again!

* * *

At exactly 9:30 Naruto's phone rang. He was just slurping the last noodles from his second cup of instant ramen when the thing decided to interrupt his pleasure of drinking the last of his soup.

Pulling the device from his pocket with a frown, he realized it was an unknown number. Swiping his finger across the screen he put the phone to his ear, with a wary hello. The moment he heard the snort from the other end of the line he already knew who it was.

"Pull your shit together dobe, I'm not some murderer… yet." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"No, you're far worse than that. Whatever, will be down in a minute."

With one last 'hn' from Sasuke the line went dead. Naruto looked at the number, a smirk crossing his face.

What? Not many people can boast they have both the Uchiha brother's numbers and that one of them is currently waiting for them in front of their apartment building.

* * *

Sasuke was leaning on his car, a slick,( black of course) Lamborghini Avetador. Even though it was dark, the Uchiha was wearing shades. His pale arms were crossed oh his chest and his piercings were shining under the fluorescent lights. He was dressed as usual. Black tight jeans and a black tank top tough this one had the Uchiha crest on the back adding some color. Just for a change.

He waited there patiently for the blond to come, though if he appeared in some bright colors he was going to send him back to change, time be damned. He preferred to be late anyway.

Sasuke wanted to get it back at Itachi for making him pick up the dobe anyway. Why him? Like he couldn't have told Naruto the address.

The raven scoffed, shaking his head. Whatever dumb fantasies his older brother had, it wasn't going to happen. Not in this lifetime anyway and he had pretty long time until his next. He and this moron had nothing in common so he wasn't sure why Itachi insisted on playing Cupid or something.

Even after hearing the footsteps of the blond Sasuke didn't move, not to greet him, nor even to acknowledge him. When Naruto had stepped in front of the Uchiha, only then did he push his sunglasses down on his nose a little to check the boy out.

Well he was pleased with the choice of clothing. At least the idiot hadn't put some bright orange or yellow or whatever colors the morons like to wear. And he actually liked the tank top. Maybe because of the words or maybe because of the way it clung to Naruto's body, complimenting his lean figure. Yup, the world may never know way the Uchiha had taken a liking towards this tank top.

Naruto on his part had long ago stopped looking at Sasuke and was now drooling over the car that the boy was leaning on. Damn, that thing must be expensive.

"If I see drool on my car, I'm going to kick your ass." The Uchiha said with a smirk.

Naruto glared at him with a pout on his face.

"Yeah whatever! And who wears sunglasses at night anyway?"

"I do." And with that Sasuke hopped into the driver seat and started the engine. The blond rolled his eyes at the smugness of the other, but he couldn't hide his admiration for such a babe that was the car so he soon let go of his annoyance.

Sitting into the passenger seat Naruto searched for the belt but at the end fund none. He looked confused at Sasuke.

"Where are your seatbelts?"

"There are none." The smirk never leaving the raven's face as he talked. Naruto just scoffed, looking out of the window.

"Leaving life on the edge, huh, you over-confident prick? So what if the cops stop you?" He asked, smirking as if he could make Sasuke panic. Naruto was disappointed though, when the Uchiha just shrugged one of his shoulders as he started to pull out of the parking lot.

"Never did, probably wouldn't tonight either." He said. Naruto's jaw almost dropped at the confidence radiating from the boy behind the steering wheel. Almost being the key word. He was not going to give the other the satisfactory of seeing him like that.

When Sasuke got to one of the main streets he stepped on the gas and the car almost flew above the street. Or at least it felt like it.

Naruto found himself gripping the door handle with all his might. Was this bastard trying to kill them? They weren't even on the highway and Sasuke was already going with what? Maybe 90? The blue eyes looked at the boy next to him and was once again startled to see a smirk on the perfect pale face.

"I don't care if you're suicidal, teme, I'm still too young to die so wipe that arrogant smirk and slow the fuck down!" Naruto's voice sounded panicked, which only made the Uchiha more pleased with himself.

"Why? Can't handle a little adrenaline?" He asked. His deep baritone voice so arrogant that Naruto felt like punching him square in the face, though he tried to restrain himself because that wouldn't help their suicidal speed much. "Just relax, dobe. I know what I'm doing." He said as a matter-of-factly.

Sasuke smirked when he heard the blond take a deep calming breath.

Soon they were on the highway and Naruto felt a bit more relaxed, because there weren't so any turns or cars they could crush in. In a couple of minutes he actually found himself enjoying the ride.

"By the way, I'm glad you didn't show in a bright orange or something that would have done real damage to my eyes." Really, he just loved pushing the dobe's buttons. Probably way too much.

"Really? So do the eyes of an emo like you actually hurt if they see something that doesn't scream death?" Naruto said in a fake surprise, slapping a hand to his cheek.

"No, but they do hurt when they see a moron like you." He answered, sending Naruto a flashy grin, that made the metal ring on his bottom lip shine in under the street lights. Catching a glimpse of the shining object Naruto felt something a twist in his stomach as he remembered the way it felt on his neck.

Trying hard to push the thought back Naruto started out of the window. Suddenly a smirk pulled at his lips.

"I may be a moron, but at least I'm a hot moron." He said. Pulling one pierced eyebrow up, Sasuke scoffed.

"Yeah, if that is what helps you sleep at night."

"Pfft, yeah, like your dick didn't think so earlier." The blond said with a growing smirk. Seriously he wasn't sure what had gotten into him, but he felt kinda blunt today.

Sasuke's eyes widened upon hearing that, but soon he put on his smug smirk again.

"And your dick didn't seem to complain about my presence either so why don't you shut up, idiot." Naruto trued to look unfazed by that, though he could feel the blush spreading on his cheeks. Pushing it down he decided he wouldn't let the Uchiha have the last word.

"So you admit that you, the icy, cold-hearted bastard got an erection from an 'idiot' like me?" Naruto said suggestively. "I guess that my ass is just too irresistible even for pricks like you." The blond added, turning to look out of his window pride and confidence evident in the way he stuck his head up. He didn't expect the Uchiha to answer, but Sasuke too was feeling a little blunt tonight and his next words made Naruto almost drop his jaw.

"As you said yourself, you're an idiot, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't pound your ass if it is fuckable enough." The smug, suggestive smirk still playing on his lips. Sasuke felt victorious as he managed to leave the other at a loss of words with just one sentence.

But Naruto wasn't at a loss if words. He did feel his stomach do a triple backflip at the other's words and his neck was probably red but Uzumaki Naruto is never at a loss if words.

"And who told you I'd let a bastard like you have his way with me?"

Sasuke looked totally unfazed by that statement simply because he had an answer to it, before it even left the blond's moth.

"Your boner earlier today?" He said with a smirk. The statement sounding more like a question, but Naruto knew better than to answer that.

This time the blond really did blush and turned away his head, realizing they were actually pulling in a drive-way. He thanked the gods he wouldn't have to sit there in an awkward silence anymore.

Naruto took his time to check out the house while the raven was parking. This place was enormous. It had three floors if you don't count the attic. The windows were also huge and the yard was maybe a couple of yards in Naruto's opinion. This was not a house. This was a mansion. And there were all different colors of lights coming out of it, confetti thrown everywhere and there were also people, so many people everywhere, all of which were smeared with neon paint all over them. The heavy pulse of the music was already vibrating through Naruto's body.

For a split second he felt anxiety seep through his body, but it was short lived as he opened his door and stepped out of the car with a mischievous, shit eating grin on his face.

Oh yeah, this certainly was going to be one hell of a party.

* * *

 **Yup, okay so that's basically it. I really hope you enjoyed it. Leave a review. I'm always happy to read what you think about it and reading through the reviews motivates me and I write faster so.. yeah. I need motivation, people :D**

 **See ya soon!**


End file.
